Rebel's Crystal
by ARainDragon
Summary: Ezra didn't mean to leave behind his childhood friend when he joined the Ghost Crew, but she still finds her way back into his life. Having just escaped the Inquisitor and getting hit by the Ghost, Crystal is in for a whirl of adventure as her new family discover just how special Ezra and Crystal are. (Fixed the weird coding thing. If it pops up, plz let me know.)
1. Chapter 1 Crashing

Everybody shook as the Ghost bounced through the atmosphere. "Hold on!" Hera shouted, grinning as she thrust the throttle full force.

"Hera," Kanan said, worried.

"I see it," she replied, "We need to land. I'm not sure how much more the Ghost can take. Chopper! How much farther till we break through the thickest part of this atmosphere, and who's atmosphere are we breaking through?"

Chopper whirred angrily as he punched in calculations into the console.

"Nice work Chopper," Hera said, "We're almost through Kanan. Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, strap yourselves in, it's going to get rough."

"This isn't rough?" Ezra shouted, grabbing a seat in the cockpit as everyone swung to the left.

"Where are we exactly?" Sabine said, strapping herself into her personalized chair.

"Hold on," Hera said, as the ship started to bounce around more and more. The turbulence shook everybody's teeth out of their heads as they passed through the atmosphere.

When the ship stopped shaking enough so that when you talked you wouldn't bite your tongue off, Kanan asked, "Why aren't the atmosphere shields up?"

"We haven't got any shields Kanan," Hera snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ezra said nervously, "No shields? Are you crazy?"

"Land now, or land later. Which would you prefer?" Hera said kindly, turning to Ezra.

"I guess now would probably be the best," he said shakily.

"Good, we're almost there," Hera said as the Ghost glided towards the surface of the planet.

Even though the crew had passed through the atmosphere, the sky was still brutally dark, littered with stars. The Ghost's lights tried to penetrate the darkness, but did not illuminate the ground beneath them. "Kanan," Hera said.

Kanan nodded, and reached outside with the force. "It's mostly flat out there. Decent spot to land actually. Kind of reminds me of Lothal, but wait. Who's that?" It was too late. They were already landing before Kanan's warning. Too late to stop before the body slammed into the window right in front of them.

The glimpse of the face was enough for Ezra. "Wha-? No," he whispered.

The crew slipped out of the Ghost, to see if the person they hit was still alive or not. "Aren't you coming Ezra?" Kanan finally asked, as it became clear that he wasn't going to follow them.

"No," Ezra replied, pulling his knees to his chin.

Kanan sighed, and left Ezra to himself. He wanted to see if the life form he felt earlier was still there. Closing his eyes, he felt for that spot of life again. No way. It was still there, and only a little a little dimmer than before. Quickly, Kanan stepped out of the ship, to meet this light before it went out.

Hera crouched close to the body. She was obviously female, with plain brown hair and seemed to be Ezra's age too. "Is she breathing?" Sabine whispered. Slowly, painfully, the girls chest moved beneath her brown jacket, a backpack by her side.

"It looks like it," Hera replied, "Zeb, bring her to the rec room. Gently please."

Zeb grunted in assent, gingerly picking up the girl and her pack in one fluid motion. The girl was still as he carried her into the Ghost.

"Who do you think she is?" Sabine asked nobody in particular, "And where's Ezra? I'm sure he would like to meet her." The girl in Zeb's arms shuddered violently, her pale skin an intense contrast between her and the floor. "What happened to her?" Sabine asked as the girl was put on the floor by the table.

"She did get hit by the Ghost," Kanan replied, "Hopefully she'll be alright soon."

"Kanan," Hera said, "Can you do something to help her?"

"I need Ezra to see this," Kanan replied, "Ezra, come here please." After a word from Hera, Chopper was sent to find the kid.

A few minutes later, an outrageous amount of complaining, and several shocks from Chopper, Ezra appeared before them. He refused to look at the girl, and just stared blankly at the wall.

"Ezra, I need you to see what I'm doing," Kanan said, "You may have to do this yourself on any one of us. In fact, you should feel what I'm doing through the force." Kanan put his hands on the girls head and closed his eyes. Reluctantly, Ezra followed suit.

For a time, Ezra and Kanan's hands rested on the girls forehead. What the crew didn't see was the Master and his Padawan were using the force to wake the girl. Their efforts weren't wasted as the girl gasped, eyes wide and shockingly gray as she tried to sit up. Ezra drew back into the shadows while Kanan helped her sit up.

"Where am I?" She asked, terrified.

"You're okay," Kanan said calmly, "You just had a little jarring, with a little rest, and you'll be throwing yourself in front of ships again full time."

"Haha, who are you people?" she asked. She grimaced briefly, instantly replacing it with curiosity.

"I'm Hera," Hera interjected, "Sabine is the one in the pinkish armor, Zeb is the Lasat, Kanan is the guy in green, and the kid hiding in the shadows over there is-"

"-Ezra!" the girl shouted, sitting up almost by herself, "This is seriously where you have been this whole time? Did you think that maybe I was worried? Or thought that you were dead?"

"..Ezra," Hera finished softly.

Ezra silently lifted himself into the air vents, effectively distancing himself from the mysterious girl.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Crystal, and I think that I'm more injured than I previously thought," Crystal said as her eyes rolled, blacking out. Kanan and the rest of the crew were too surprised to even try to catch her.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood

"Where could she possibly be injured?" Kanan said, "She doesn't have a busted rib or anything like that." He picked Crystal up to the bench, who was paler than before they found her. In this process, her jacket was dislodged, showing a ripped gray shirt, covered in blood.

"What is that?" Hera said.

"Looks like she took a blaster shot," Sabine whispered.

"Hera, get the bandages and the bacta," Kanan said, pointing to his bedroom,"Zeb, hold her down. Chopper, find Ezra." Sabine followed Chopper, trying to find something useful to do. Kanan grabbed a knife and cut away the tattered shirt. Blood seeped through the wound in her abdomen. Hera rushed in, holding an armful of clean, white bandages and a bacta patch. Kanan grabbed a bucket full of water from underneath the bench, and a cup. Filling the cup, Kanan told Zeb, "Hold her by the shoulders. She's going to struggle. Crystal, this is going to hurt." Kanan poured the water over the seeping wound, washing away the blood. Crystal flinched as another cup of water was poured over her. As all the dirt was washed away, Kanan could see the wound clearly. "Definitely a blaster shot. The burn closed it, but getting hit by the Ghost probably didn't help. Hera, did you get the cream too?" Hera nodded, handing it to Kanan. He took the open tub, and used his fingers to spread the cream over the edges of the burn and held the bacta patch for a minute where the blood still stepped through. As soon as the bacta patch was lifted, Zeb held Crystal up, helping Hera and Kanan to wrap the bandages around Crystal's waist.

"Where's Sabine and Ezra to help?" Zeb growled as soon as Crystal was back on the bench, hopefully asleep.

"Seriously Ezra," Sabine said, shoving an angry Chopper out of the way, "Who is this girl? Kanan wants you with him. What if he is going to teach you some awesome Jedi power that he forgot about?"

"Still not coming," Ezra called out.

"So you'd rather mope instead of learning something that could save your life later?"

"I don't want to see her," Ezra said, turning away from Sabine as she neared the door to the closet he was hiding in.

"Why?" Sabine asked, throwing the door open, "What did she do to make you terrified of even looking at her?"

"You wouldn't understand," Ezra said, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"You keep saying that. Maybe if you open up, maybe we will understand more than you think," Sabine countered.

"Well," Ezra started. A scream pierced the air. Ezra jumped up and raced to the rec room.

Sabine smiled despite the grim scene. Don't want to see her? Yeah right. Sabine followed the boy to the rec room to see if there was anything Kanan needed her to do.

Crystal groaned, still unconscious as Kanan applied pressure to her stomach, pinning the bandages. That was when Ezra burst into the room. "How is she?" Ezra asked.

Kanan tried not to scowl. "Now you come? Ezra, please explain to me why this girl has made you so reluctant to help."

Ezra looked at the girl lying on the bench. He sighed, and moved to fix the hair out of her face. As his fingers grazed her forehead, Crystal leaned into his touch. "Crystal was my neighbor when my parents were alive. When my parents disappeared, she helped me get back on my feet. We stole together, fought, terrorized, and starved together. When we were ten, something happened, and I haven't seen her since." The girl shook beneath his touch. Ezra looked at her again.

Crystal was shaking. Was she, laughing? Her eyes opened. "Ten? I've been with you since we were two, until you left me to go gallivanting around with these rebels. You're such a liar, Ezra."

"Are you okay Crystal?" Ezra said, turning to her fully.

Her gray eyes were laughing. "I feel like crap."

"What happened to you?" Sabine asked.

"I got shot," Crystal replied.

"No kidding,"

"What were you doing out so late in the middle of an empty field?" Kanan asked.

"Too much pain. Story too long. Rest requested. Sorry," Crystal said, trying not to grasp her bandaged stomach.

"Okay," Hera said, "Rest up. Everybody, lights out in five minutes!" She stepped out. After a time, Kanan followed. Zeb had already disappeared, which left Ezra and Sabine with Crystal.

"Are you staying here Crystal?" Sabine asked.

Crystal pretended to stretch, "Yeah, I'll just chill here and bathe in my pain. Good night." Sabine nodded and left. Ezra stood there, his blue eyes boring in Crystal's grey ones. "Go to bed Ezra."

"No."


	3. Chapter 3 Starry Night

"Go to bed Ezra," Crystal repeated.

"No," Ezra said sternly.

Crystal sighed and closed her eyes. "How did they even find you?"

Ezra silently stood up and grabbed a crate to sit on. "That's also a long story."

"Tell me."

"Well, you know that I was grabbing some fruit from that one nice guy after I saved his stall. I was looking for you or for something else to do when I saw them. They were preparing to nab all the crates for something. I didn't really care, so I took one of the scooters and took off." Ezra's face lit up at the memory.

"Without me."

"There wasn't any time," Ezra continued, "They followed me, and eventually sort of saved my life from a few TIE Fighters, and I saved their crates. They didn't really know what to do with me, so I was basically their prisoner, and Zeb did not like me one bit. He threw me in a closet like a piece of trash everyone believes we are. It wasn't my fault that they made it so easy for me to interfere, and they just wanted those crates for some reason..." It went on like this, Ezra recounting all the adventures he had, saving people, learning to become a Jedi, and battling the Inquisitor. Crystal just lied there, listening intently to the sound of his voice. She didn't make it to the end of all of his stories before she fell asleep.

Crystal floated down to the floor of the cave, Ezra by her side. He was older, and much more sad. Something had happened again.

"You can cry you know," Crystal told Ezra as they grabbed their light sabers. Ezra only nodded, staring straight ahead. Crystal sighed, and grabbed his hand as they ran across the floor. Storm Troopers fired at the two from all directions. Ezra and Crystal instinctively dodged them, while sending some of them back to their shooter with their light sabers. Twisting and dodging, the Storm Troopers went down one by one. By the time they were all down, the two were breathing hard, surrounded by fallen Troopers.

"Is it over?" Ezra asked, panting.

"No." Crystal whispered as a foul presence fell from the ceiling. He landed lightly, his circular light saber dancing as he stood up. He was tall, and wearing a black armor. His head was bald and grey, accented by red markings on his face and his beady yellow eyes. He smiled at them.

"Ah, what a surprise," the Inquisitor said, "I did not expect the Padawan to trust you, Crystal. After all you kept from him. Will you join me with the side of power, and leave this affront of nature behind? We had a deal after all. Or didn't you tell him?"

Crystal shivered. "I never made a deal with you coward. And I won't leave my best friend behind. Not for the whole galaxy!"

The Inquisitor turned to Ezra, "She didn't tell you? Ah, now it's time to finally join your family. It's a shame, really. You could have done so much with me. But you kept trudging away, foiling my plans, and now it is time for you to die." The Inquisitor slammed the edge of his light saber right at Ezra's feet. He did not flinch, but stared at the man. Crystal lifted her light saber as a challenge and started to attack him. Ezra instantly joined in the battle to the death.

Both teenagers were no match for the Inquisitor, they realized as Ezra was lifted into a force choke. Crystal could only watch as Ezra's life was taken away. She started to scream as the Inquisitor laughed and Ezra gasped for any air.

"Crystal! Wake up!" Ezra said as he shook the girl. Crystal opened her eyes.

"What? Ezra?" Crystal whispered, "What's going on?"

"Nightmare," Ezra replied briskly, "A bad one too."

"He's not here?" Was all Crystal could say.

"Who's not here?" Ezra asked.

"The Inquisitor?"

Ezra's face darkened. "Yeah. He isn't here. Have you met him before, or did my storytelling-?"

"No, it didn't. Sorry Ezra. I'll tell you in the morning." Crystal closed her eyes where the Inquisitor's face lingered. She tried not to cringe. Why would someone would want to look so ugly? Did he really think that power was worth destroying beauty?

"Can you stand?" Ezra asked, breaking Crystal's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, maybe," Crystal replied. Ezra grabbed Crystal's hand and helped her up. As soon as she was standing, her vision began to darken. "Stop," she murmured. Ezra let her stand there, his arm holding her up. Soon enough, the darkness went away. "Onwards," she whispered. Ezra nodded, and led her to the cockpit. There, he let her sit in the co-pilots seat. Once she had recovered from their short walk, she looked out the window, and into the sky. "Amazing. All the stars are out," she breathed. Ezra smiled.

"It's not my favorite spot to view the sky, but the other place I don't think that I could have carried you there," Ezra said jokingly.

Crystal laughed. "Makes sense. How are we getting back?"

"I was thinking that I could leave you here, maybe scare Hera or Chopper or somebody," Ezra said.

Crystal smiled. "That would be pretty sweet." She turned to Ezra, "Thank you. Now will you go to bed? Or am I going to have to get creative?"

Ezra sighed, "I'll convince somebody to watch over you. Maybe."

The two sat in silence before Crystal choked out something that had been bugging her. "Hey, Ezra."

Ezra turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Do you trust them?"

Ezra gazed at the face of his old friend. "I trust them with my life, and I would trust them with yours. You should trust them too. They're amazing people, unlike that one kid you always said that you hate."

Crystal laughed, batting away Ezra's teasing hand away from her face. The cockpit grew silent once again as the two breathed in practiced harmony. Crystal closed her eyes, focusing on the stars. "I missed you."

Ezra nodded, not sure how to react. Before he could come up with a response, Crystal was already asleep. He smiled, and curled up on one of the seats, reluctant to wake anybody else up. A few minutes of rest couldn't hurt…


	4. Chapter 4 Story Telling

As the sun rose on Lothal, Hera and Kanan were screaming at each other in the rec room.

"She couldn't have just walked away!" Hera shouted.

"We barely know her. How am I supposed to know her physical capabilities?" Kanan said, trying not to shout, yet failing at keeping his voice down.

"Where's Ezra anyways?" Hera replied, slightly calmer.

"Not sleeping in his bedroom like any of us are," Zeb retorted, brushing past them.

"Ezra's missing too?" Kanan asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"I'm going to the cockpit to find areas for everyone to repair the Ghost," Hera said, "They might turn up, and if they do, they're dead. I hate being grounded." Hera left Kanan standing there, mouth agape.

"She's terrifying when she's like that. Even though she have a point," Zeb growled.

Kanan sighed, and sat down on the bench. "I don't want anything to happen to them. I mean, why can't Ezra understand that I'm trying to help him. Running away doesn't help."

"Relax Kanan," Zed said, "You know the kid. He can protect himself. Weren't you like him when you were his age anyways?"

Kanan sighed again. "You can't prove anything."

Zeb laughed, "Yeah, and I hate bashing Troopers heads together."

Laughter resounded down the corridor, followed by Hera's footsteps. By the time she was in the rec room, she could barely talk from laughing so hard. "Oh Kanan," she gasped, "You have to see this." Grabbing his hand, Hera led Kanan to the cockpit where she laughed as Ezra and Crystal slept on the chairs.

Kanan glared at Ezra as he slowly woke up. Ezra stretched, yawned, and met Kanan's stare for a full minute before he responded. "Yes?" Ezra asked.

"What are you doing in here, sleeping?" Kanan growled, "Along with a patient."

"She had a nightmare," Ezra replied cooly, "I figured that she could use to see the sky."

Crystal groaned and tried to roll over. She yelped after brushing her wound against the armrest, waking instantly. She took her time surveying the people around her. "What's happening? Where am I?"

"You're safe," Ezra said, smiling softly at her.

Kanan sat down. "You're going to tell us what happened to you."

Crystal groaned. "You should probably gather everybody. I don't want to tell it twice."

Slowly, Crystal walked to the rec room where everybody gathered around her to hear her telling of her tale.

Crystal sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess it started like this. Ezra was missing and figured that he was captured, again. One of our plans involves joining the academy and getting the other out. Very complicated and well thought out plan. Anyways, I broke into the prison, and found out that Ezra wasn't really there, and that just ruined the plan. I figured that I might steal a few things and secrets and then get out. Then I learned something really big about Lothal. This information that I had needed more details to be complete, but knowing it by itself kind of gave me a big head. I forgot that I was disposable, and nobody really cared about what I knew. Strutting around drew attention, and I _might_ have let something slip, and then they were on me. I was thrown into the prison cell. Then the Inquisitor showed up." Crystal visibly shuddered. Nobody moved. "He had an, interest in me. I don't know exactly what he did, but all I know was that it hurt. Physically and mentally. He did everything. I don't know why he took an interest in me, all I knew was that I wanted out of the spotlight. I learned some things that I don't want to know."

She turned to Ezra, "He hates you Ezra. He hates you and admires you, plus, he wants to kill you if you don't become his Padawan. He wants Kanan dead even more. Sorry guys."

"I already know that he wants me dead," Kanan replied, "Please continue."

Crystal laced her fingers in her lap. "It was dark the day that I escaped. Nobody was guarding my cell, and somehow it was unlocked. I was suspicious, but it was honestly the best opportunity that I would ever get. Silent as dust, I slipped through my prison cell out into the free air. Before I was out, I heard something else. As I passed by an open door, I heard the Inquisitor say something, but I didn't catch the main part. Something about Holocron? Anyways, I wasn't quiet, and the stupid bucket heads found me. I found my stuff in a closet, which also confused me, and then I really took off, Troopers shooting after me. Even when I was miles away from that hell-hole, I was still running. The Troopers must have given up, mainly because they aren't storming this place right now. I was still running when I found you guys. I thought you were a fleet of TIE Fighters in the search party. Then suddenly I was airborne. I guess you guys know the rest?"

The Rebels stared at her. Ezra stared at her, eyes wide in surprise. "Prison? With the Inquisitor?"

"That story wasn't even that long," Zeb muttered under his breath, "What's a story without bashing Troopers heads together at every opportunity?"

"Why does the Inquisitor hate me and admire me?" Ezra asked.

"He admires you because of your beautiful eyes, and hates you because they're prettier than his," Crystal replied instantly.

Ezra laughed. "I wish,"

"Well," Hera said, "Now that story time is over. Zeb, Sabine, follow me. We're going shopping for parts." Zeb groaned while Sabine silently grabbed her blasters and spray paint.

"And I can't go because?" Kanan asked.

"Jedi training," Hera replied.

Kanan straightened. "Of course. I was going to anyways. Way to think ahead."

With a wave, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb all left toward the nearby town to shop for some parts.

"Jedi training huh?" Crystal said, "Can I watch?"

"Can you tell me the rest?" Kanan countered.


	5. Chapter 5 To the Outside

Crystal stared at Kanan. "The rest of what?" she asked quietly.

"The rest of the story of course," Kanan replied.

Crystal glared at the floor. "I'd love to, but I can't remember much of it. I told you guys all that I could remember. I know that my story has lots of holes, and I patched it as well as I could. I'm sorry. I just can't remember."

"It's okay," Kanan said kindly, "It sounds like you were tortured. It'll probably come back. And when it does," Kanan leaned in close to Crystal, holding her shoulders steady, "Tell me as soon as possible." Crystal nodded, and Kanan returned with a smile. "You can watch if you want. We'll be outside."

Kanan and Ezra stepped off the Ghost, leaving Crystal alone for the first time since she met the Rebels. The girl sighed, untying the bandages around her waist. With the white bandages surrounding her in a circular heap on the floor, Crystal took a deep breath. Then she looked at the wound that troubled her. There it was, an angry raw red burn right across her right side. The girl let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. "Not as bad as I thought," she whispered. She barely glanced at all the other scars that riddled her stomach. Fingers shaking, she reached to touch the burn. They were on it. Crystal grimaced in pain, yet her fingers felt cool on the scarred skin. She sighed again, and reached for the burn cream from her backpack. Her fingers brushed against a golden cube. Ignoring the strange object, she opened the jar with the cream in it, and slathered said cream over her burn. The fire she didn't realize was there disapated. Crystal slowly put the jar back, and moved to put her bandages back on. Once those were on, she grabbed a shirt from her bag, and slithered into it, effectively hiding the source of her pain. Now that she felt ready, she took careful steps toward the entrance to the outside where she planned to sit and watch Ezra fail at something again.

Once Crystal was on the ramp of the Ghost, she felt a lot better. "Fresh air," she moaned under her breath. Ezra laughed a little bit away. Crystal stretched out on the ramp, and attempted to clear her mind. With Kanan shouting over Ezra's laughter, it was hard to concentrate. All Crystal could focus on was what Kanan was shouting at Ezra.

"You're not focused!" Kanan shouted, "Concentrate. Distractions will kill you if you let them break your focus."

"Why is this fuzzball tickling me?" Ezra asked.

"That's the distraction," Kanan replied, "Now focus!" Silence followed with brief interruptions of a stick hitting a rock.

Crystal opened her eyes. What were those two doing? She sat up, hoping to see the pair in front of her. Sadly, she didn't have any luck. Crystal stood up and listened. The crack of wood on rock sounded from the left. Crystal smiled, and headed in that direction.

Crystal almost laughed when she saw the scene. Ezra was blindfolded, holding a long staff in both hands. Kanan was revolving around the boy with a handful of small stones, tossing them at Ezra while a loth-cat snuggled up against his legs, trying to trip him. Crystal leaned against the Ghost, hoping that she wasn't disturbing anything.

"Alright, take a break," Kanan said, dropping the rest of his stones onto the ground. Ezra set his stick on the ground, and took off his blindfold. The creature disappeared, and Ezra sat on the ground, legs crossed, eyes closed. Kanan walked towards Crystal. "You need anything Crystal?"

Crystal looked at him. "I'm good, thank you."

Kanan nodded, and turned towards Ezra. "Alright. Time for level three." Ezra jumped up.

"What's level three?" Ezra asked, picking up his stick.

Kanan smiled. "You'll be fighting me."

"Blindfolded?" Ezra asked nervously.

"No," Kanan replied. Ezra visibly sagged in relief. "Crystal is going to be the one throwing this time."

Crystal snapped to attention. "I'm going to what?"

Kanan turned to her. "You heard me. Throwing rocks at Ezra. I'm sure that you've wanted an opportunity like this for a long time. Now's your chance."

"Who's the distraction?" Ezra asked.

Kanan seemed to grin evily. "Both of us."

Crystal grabbed all the fallen stones around Ezra, putting them into a pile by her feet. Ezra gripped his stick nervously while Kanan grabbed his own stick.

"Ready Ezra?" Kanan called out.

"I'm ready," Ezra replied.

Kanan leaped into the air in silence. Ezra balanced his stance, stick at the ready. Crystal threw her first rock at Ezra.

Ezra leaned to the side as a rock missed his face by an inch while blocking Kanan's strike. The three had been going like this for a little bit over an hour. Ezra was battered and bruised, and Crystal was pretending that the world wasn't spinning, chucking rocks at random now.

Thunk. Ezra was going to have a new bruise. Crystal smiled. It had been a full ten minutes since she had last hit him. Kanan swung his stick at Ezra's feet. Ezra just barely escaped tripping, but was relieved of his stick a second later. Kanan had won.

"Nice job," Kanan said, "The mental part of training starts in an hour. Get cleaned up. I'll help Crystal back to the Ghost."

Ezra nodded, and dragged himself to the Ghost for a quick shower and hopefully a nap too.

Kanan turned to Crystal. "You all right Crystal?"

Crystal was sitting on the ground. At the sound of her name, she looked up. "That was exciting," she replied slowly.

"You do know that you were supposed to hit Ezra, and not me right?" Kanan asked her, gingerly rubbing his thigh.

Crystal giggled, "What happened to not getting distracted on the battle field?"

Kanan sighed. "Alright. Sorry if I exhausted you too. I'll help you back to the Ghost." Kanan helped Crystal up, and practically carried her back to the Ghost. Once Crystal was settled back on the bench, Kanan looked at her. "This might sound awkward, but please take off your shirt, if you're wearing something under it."

Crystal nodded, and took her sweaty shirt off, revealing her bandages and a black sports bra. "You want to check the blaster shot right?" She asked innocently.

Kanan nodded, and removed her bandages. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, looking her over.


	6. Chapter 6 Meditation

Crystal stared at Kanan. "Excuse me?"

"Where did all those other scars come from?" Kanan asked.

Crystal glanced down at her bare abdomen. Faint white scars were randomly patterned with the focal point of her most recent adventure. "Those?" She said, nonchalant, "Those are mistakes I made to see if I could steal from bounty hunters. I guess they wanted to spill my guts to see if I had any, or if I was just plain stupid."

"Does Ezra have them too?" Kanan asked.

"No, I made sure he was good enough before I let him tackle the bounty hunters and other important people like that," Crystal replied. She stared at him, daring him to mention anything more about them.

"Alright," Kanan said, "Lie down. I need to check your burn." He carefully unwrapped Crystal's bandages before she lied down. Kanan carefully poked and prodded the tender flesh, and finally smoothing on another layer of burn cream. "You're doing really good. You should probably leave it to get some air. Once Ezra has started on the mental part of his training, I have something for you to work on too."

Crystal smiled, and closed her eyes, finally calm since Ezra left. He was safe, and in good hands. The promise that she made to his parents was still being kept. Slowly, Crystal drifted off into sleep.

Ezra was playing outside in the street, but his parents were inside, talking to a tearful seven year old Crystal.

"If we ever disappear, we need to know that he'll be okay," Ezra's Dad repeated, "We don't want him to starve or get arrested or hurt. You're a tough girl. Take care of him for us please."

Crystal nodded. Ezra's birthday was in two days. Ezra's Mom gave her a hug. "You're a big girl," she whispered in Crystal's ear, "Now I'll be able to sleep more soundly, knowing that you're going to take care of him if we ever get taken. There's an emergency fund." She handed the small girl a card with a number. "Keep it safe. And only use it in times of emergencies. You hear me?"

"I hear you," Crystal squeaked, putting the card in her pocket and wiping the tears off her face.

Two days later, Ezra was screaming as Tseebo told him his parents were taken. "Tseebo will find them," he said, and took off. Ezra buried himself into Crystal's arms, weeping. Crystal was in a state of shock, her eyes blank and staring. Ezra's parents were dead, just like hers. The card was in her pocket, the only thing that was left from her new family.

Crystal's eyes opened. She was in the Ghost. Not on the streets of her hometown. It was just a dream. Tears trickled down her face, one by one. Even though it was just a dream, it felt just as real as the time it happened. She felt seven again, and she needed something to remind her that she was older, wiser, and that she could fend for herself. Crystal reached for her backpack. She reached into the secret pocket, and grabbed the card. It was a simple card, with only a four digit number and a picture of a teddy bear and a wookie. Her fingers brushed against the numbers, 5926. This wasn't an emergency. She had only opened the account twice. Crystal had never told Ezra about the account. The first time she had used it was when they were both starving. She bought some food and pretended that she stole it. Even at seven years old, Crystal knew that if she relied on the account, it would run out, and then she and Ezra would both be dead. Crystal smiled. The second purchase wasn't really an emergency. Ezra refused to sleep anywhere near his house, so Crystal bought Ezra the abandoned tower so that they could live there and start a collection if they wanted with no fear of it being raided.

Crystal returned the worn card back into the secret pocket. The Ghost was strangely silent, and Crystal was curious as to what Kanan and Ezra were doing. She stood up, and tip toed around the ship. There was a hallway that she had never seen before. Curious, Crystal stepped in. Doors lined the hallway. This must be the sleeping quarters.

"I just can't do it," Ezra's voice trickled from behind the door on her left. Crystal leaned in close, hoping for a reason to enter.

"Clear your mind, Ezra," Kanan said softly, "A Jedi is always at one with the force. With practice, you'll be able to tell where everybody is without ever having to open your eyes. Now relax, concentrate, and let the force guide you."

"How is that even possible?" Ezra said, complaining.

"Feel all the life forms on the ship. Where's Crystal right now? You two obviously have a strong bond. It should be very easy." Kanan said.

Crystal silently sat against the floor, curious to see how this would work out. "I don't get it," Ezra said, "How do you find somebody with your eyes closed?"

"How do you know that those rocks are coming even though you can't see them?" Kanan countered.

Silence made itself known. Crystal's curiosity was peaked. Closing her eyes, she reached down inside of herself, and imagined the layout of the ship. There was much of it that she hadn't explored, and was curious if it were possible for her to find the two even though she had never seen the room before.

"That can't be right," Ezra said, "I'm pretty sure that's she's right outside the door."

The door swished open. Crystal did not move, even when Ezra leaned right towards her, his breath hot on her face. Ezra laughed and stood up. Crystal's eyes opened. Kanan and Ezra were staring at her from above. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you need anything?" Kanan asked.

Crystal shook her head. "It's just weird, the Ghost being quiet. You said that you had something for me, right Kanan?"

Kanan turned back to his room. When he came back, he had a familiar looking cube in his hand. "This is for you for a whole day."

Crystal's eyes darkened. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it before Order 66," Kanan replied, "My Master gave it to me before she-"

Crystal closed her eyes, turning the cube over in her hands. Suddenly, the cube rose from her palm into the air, where it split at the corners, revealing a blue light, and a familiar face. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take our place," A look of longing replaced Kanan's usually hard face, and Crystal closed her eyes, soaking in the familiar words of the Jedi. "This message is a warning, and a reminder for any surviving Jedi; Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple, that time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you. Always."

The holocron closed. Crystal looked up at Kanan. "Why did you give me this? Especially when it is mine."

Kanan opened his eyes. "It is mine. Now that I know that you're force-sensitive, I would like it back."

"But what about the one in my bag that is exactly like it?" Crystal countered. She stood up. "If this is truly yours, then the one in my bag should still be there."

Kanan and Ezra followed the girl to the rec room where she dug through her backpack, and grabbing a similar golden cube. She handed it to Kanan, who opened it, revealing the figure of Obi-Wan. "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report-" Kanan closed it, and handed it back to Crystal, who in turn, returned Kanan's holocron.

"Where did you get that? I never knew that you had one," Ezra said, looking over her shoulder.

"My Dad gave it to me before they left the last time," Crystal said softly. She turned to Kanan. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. Forgive me for being untrustworthy."

"It's fine Crystal," Kanan replied, "Forgive me for asking but who was your Dad?"

Crystal sat down on the bench, setting the Holocron on the table. "He said that he wasn't a well known Jedi, and I have my suspicions that he never told me his real name. My Mother was probably a Jedi too, but I never had proof. This Holocron, it was a gift from both of them. I never figured out what their real names were. They were just Mom and Dad to me. I was five when they left. I think that they went to the Temple. They haven't come back."

Ezra sat down next to her. "Ever since, she has basically lived with me. Why did you hide it from everybody?"

Crystal turned to Ezra, "They told me that I couldn't show anybody, otherwise I might be killed. Speaking of important people. It's getting late. Shouldn't have Hera, Zeb, and Sabine come back?"


	7. Chapter 7 Where Did They GO?

"Where are Sabine, Hera, and Zeb?" Crystal repeated, "They should be here by now, right?"

Kanan closed his eyes. "They aren't nearby. Ezra, about how long have they been gone?"

Ezra raced to look at the sky. "They left about mid-morning, and it's almost dark. This is really bad. What if we comm them?"

"What if they were captured and the enemy thinks that's all of them? They would have taken the comms, and listen to see if somebody calls, and then they would be in big trouble." Crystal said, "I mean, your people are smart. They would have lied if they were asked if there were any others. If you comm them, then they're pretty much dead."

"Alright," Kanan said calmly, "Emergency Jedi training. Use the force to find them." He stood there, eyes closed, his spiked eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Ezra was on the ground, legs crossed, and eyes closed with an extreme look of concentration.

Crystal followed Ezra's lead. She sat down, legs crossed beneath her. She closed her eyes, stretching her mind out to the nearby city. To her, it looked like a city of moving lights. This must be the people of Lothal. Where are the people who saved me? What color would they be? Crystal looked around at the people around her. Ezra was on her right, and he was a deep blue. Kanan was right in front of Crystal, and to her, he was a cyan. Okay. So the people she knows are blue. Once again, Crystal stretched her mind out to her hometown, searching for blue lights. The city was full of yellow lights, which she assumed were people that she didn't know. There were lots of yellow lights, a few red lights, and no blue lights. "I don't think that they're in town," Crystal whispered.

"It doesn't look like it," Kanan murmured. A soft thump told the girl that Kanan had sat down. "Stretch your focus out farther."

Ezra stretched out his mind, curious on how Crystal figured it out so quickly. He was just figuring out what the little lights meant. He revolved around the city looking for the familiar feeling of the friendships that he had forged between the missing people. Where were they? He looked up into the sky. A feeling of familiarity surrounded the boy. "I think I found them," he said.

"Where?" Kanan asked instantly, a note of desperation in his voice.

"Look up," Ezra replied.

Kanan closed his eyes. "Oh Hera," he whispered.

"What do we do?" Crystal asked.

Kanan stood. "Crystal, you will stay here, guard the Ghost. Hera will kill me if something else happened to you. Ezra and I will find Hera, Sabine, and Zeb. We'll save them, and then come back as soon as possible."

"Leaving me here by myself," Crystal replied, "Okay. At what point do I assume that you're captured, and save you all myself?"

"If all goes well," Kanan said, "we should be back by mid-day tomorrow. You rest up and make sure nothing happens to the Ghost. You'll have Chopper for company, if you can find him. See you then." Kanan and Ezra turned to walk off the Ghost. Crystal sat there, staring at them, her hand half in the air. They did not see it; they did not look back.

Once Kanan and Ezra were outside, they both looked up. There in the sky, right above them, was what looked like a sky carrier. Ezra had never seen anything like it before. "How do we get up there?" He asked.

Kanan was still looking up at the flat thing in the sky. "We'll take the Phantom," Kanan murmured to himself. "Block all signals, go up into space, then turn them on, come back, and land. We find everybody, come back before lunch, and check and see if Crystal left or not."

Ezra nodded, hearing every word. "Let's go." He turned back toward the Ghost, Kanan following him.

In the Phantom, Kanan took the controls as Ezra strapped himself into one of the fold down seats. "Ready to detach," Kanan called out.

Crystal's voice filled the cabin. "All systems are go. Detach when ready. Good luck boys."

"Don't get too bored," Ezra called out.

Laughter filtered trough the comm speakers as Kanan detached from the Ghost and set off into the sky, away from the weird flat ship in the sky.

Once they were in space, right above the planet, Kanan clicked something, putting the Phantom on auto-pilot. He stood up, and sat across from Ezra. The boy looked up. "While we're up here, I want to know what you think about Crystal."

"What about her?" Ezra asked, curious.

"Well, first of all, you never mentioned a neighbor," Kanan began, "You always said that you grew up alone. She's riddled with scars, the Inquisitor tortured her, and her nightmares. In order to teach anybody properly, I need to know where they come from."

"You need to know where she comes from, so that you can know where I come from," Ezra finished, seemingly disappointed. Kanan only nodded. Ezra took a deep breath. "Shouldn't we be rescuing Hera and them?"

"We're already pretty far out. While we head back, you start talking." Kanan said, heading back to the pilot's seat.

Ezra closed his eyes. "We met when we were two, according to my parents. Her parents were my parent's friends. We clicked instantly. My first memory with her is when she was showing me her scrape on her knee. She was telling me all about how she got it, and how awesome it was. She was my best friend. Boys would make fun of her, and then she would pound them into the ground with either her words or her fists.

"She was always there, even when I didn't want her to be. When her parents left, after the first day that they were gone, she knew that they were already dead. Nobody believed her. Except me. I held her as the days went by. Three weeks passed before people started to believe her. It was probably a month after they left that a Storm Trooper came to her house, told her that her parents were dead, told her to get out, and then he burned her house to the ground. We were five, and my parents could barely hold her back from killing the Trooper. She couldn't stop screaming, and I was screaming along with her. The Trooper took off his helmet right in front of her as her house burned and said something I'll never forget; 'You're a pretty little lady. Too bad your parents won't see you grow up to be the beautiful woman that you're going to be.' I remember the look on her face when he said that. I remember every word, and I hated every Storm Tropper for his words."

Silence erupted between the two. "What did she do?" Kanan asked.

Ezra laughed, "She punched him in the face and broke his nose. Then the stupid idiot pulled out his blaster and pointed it at her. A crowd had gathered by then. Crystal didn't even flinch. She just stared at him with a little smile on her face. 'Whatcha gonna do?' She asked him. The Trooper then realized how many people were watching, and put away his blaster and left. Once he was gone and everybody had dispersed, that's when Crystal started crying. Are we almost there Kanan?"

"We are," Kanan replied, "Now, the plan is to get in, get out with our friends, no damage done."

Ezra shifted in his seat, "And when has that ever worked perfectly?"

"Don't be negative."

The Phantom beeped. "Are we here?" Ezra asked.

"We've just docked. We need to be silent, and Ezra?" Kanan was staring at Ezra who looked up. "Don't get caught." Ezra smiled and the Phantom's doors opened. "Here we go," Kanan whispered as they silently walked out of the Phantom.


	8. Chapter 8 Saving

**Hey guys, so this chapter is a little rough. I wrote this story a while ago when I didn't know anything really about Star Wars except for the first half of the first season of SWR. So if things seem a little outlandish, whoops. It's** **fan fiction, and I'm too lazy to re-write most of this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Crystal hummed to herself as she explored the Ghost, looking for Chopper. It was getting late, and Crystal didn't want to be in the rec room by herself. She padded towards the cockpit, hoping to sleep under the stars. The thing was, sleep didn't come. She was too worried. She had just found Ezra, and now he was gone on a rescue mission for his friends. Crystal laughed. She would have never thought after Ezra's parents died that he would have friends again. She lowered herself into the pilots chair. This blaster shot wasn't the worst hit that she had gotten, but it was pretty high on the list. Crystal glanced at the scars that riddled her stomach. There was one that was stretched high past the normal scars. She grimaced. That was a bad day.

It was a sunny day on Lothal, and Crystal had decided that she needed a weapon to protect herself with. After all, she was a pretty thirteen year old girl. So she decided to shop for one, in the local bar. She didn't have any money, and she didn't need any. Crystal figured that she could prove to herself and Ezra that she could take care of both of them herself. Ezra was starting to get a little edgy now that he realized that he should be the one taking care of her.

Crystal was in the center of the fighting ring at the bar. The man she was fighting had a nice blaster, and after she had insulted his manliness, she challenged him to a fight for ownership of the gun. The guy was massive, and Crystal only survived because she saw the glint of the knife half a second before it slit her throat. She didn't see the other knife slide into her stomach. When the pain made itself known in Crystal's brain, she took the knife out of her stomach, still covered in her blood,and threw it at the man, impaling it in his turned back. Before more words could be explained, Crystal grabbed a drink from the bar, and headed into a nearby alleyway. There, she tore her shirt into shreds and forced half of the drink down her throat. Relieved that it was basically pure alcohol, she poured the rest on her bleeding stomach, and tried to tie her shirt strips into a good enough bandage to make it home. With her own blood pooling at her feet, she knew that if anybody would happen down this alleyway, they would think her dead. Especially if she passed out, which was probably going to happen very soon. Her vision closed, and Crystal collapsed in her own blood.

During the fight, and old man who once was a doctor was in the back, observing the reactions of the crowd. He hated the fights, mainly because he couldn't stop people from getting hurt. As a doctor, he hated to watch people hurt others. When the crowd collectively gasped, the old man thought nothing of it. However, when the barman was screaming for someone to get back and pay for that drink, the old man knew that something had gone wrong. The old man, who's name was John, calmly paid the barman and went out to follow the blood trail from the bar. Whoever got hurt was bleeding more than usual, and way too much. Somebody must have pulled a knife. The old man followed the trail into an empty alleyway to find the girl passed out in a pool of her own blood. John kneeled beside her, hoping that she was already dead, yet praying that she was still alive. He felt her pulse, and was surprised to find it still strong despite losing all of that blood. Carefully, he picked up the unconscious girl to his home where he patched her up.

Crystal smiled at the memory. When she had woken up, she had reopened her would while she freaked out, trying to figure out where she was. Ezra was hysterical, trying to find his best friend. Crystal's smile turned into a frown. Hopefully Ezra would be alright. He had to be.

Ezra was not alright. They didn't make it two steps in before the alarms started screaming. Troopers scoured the place, searching for the intruders. Kanan and Ezra hid in the shadows. "Now what?" Ezra breathed in Kanan's ear.

"Plan B," Kanan replied.

"Which is?" Ezra asked nervously.

"Follow me," Kanan raced out into the open, light saber drawn. "Hello," he said calmly with a smile, "We're you looking for me?" The Troopers instantly opened fire on Kanan, who stood there, fighting off the blaster shots. Go. He mouthed to Ezra.

Ezra slithered around the edges of the battle, feeling for the right door. There it was. Ezra opened it, running stealthily through the corridors, searching for his trapped friends. When he found them, Ezra stopped. "Not good," he muttered. He could feel a very dark presence right behind the door where his friends were, just a little farther in. What could he do? It was very likely that the Inquisitor was right behind that door. And if Ezra could feel him, then he probably already knows that Ezra is out there, alone. Ezra walked away, leaning into his comn. "Specter 6 to Specter 1, I found them. ASAP." He stopped. What if the Inquisitor was listening in? What if he had just killed his friends? Ezra took a deep breath as Kanan's words repeated themselves. 'Doubt will kill you on the battlefield.' Ezra stopped thinking. "Find me Kanan," he whispered into his comn. Then, putting that down he closed his eyes, and opened the door.

Sabine moaned when Ezra walked in, eyes closed. She was in so much pain. "You need to see!" She wanted to scream at him, but her mouth refused to work. The Inquisitor was standing in Ezra's way. "Let them go," Ezra said, a voice of calm. Was this the true power of the force?

The Inquisitor laughed, lifting Sabine into the air in a force choke. Her eyes bulged. Ezra did not flinch, he reached out his hand, and sent a bench flying at the Inquisitor's knees. The Inquisitor dropped Sabine, stepping out of the way. Ezra's eyes were still closed. "I think it's time for all of you to leave. Zeb, lead the way. Kanan should find you soon. Inquisitor, stay," Ezra's eyes opened, revealing a calm fury, "you and I have to talk."

The Inquisitor laughed. "By what means do you want to talk, boy? Are you finally ready to join me, or have you walked into your death blinded by your so called love?"

Ezra smiled. "I have no clue what I'm doing, but whatever it is, I'm going to do it while beating you into that closet over there," Ezra pointed to a closet to his right.

The Inquisitor laughed. "With what? I have my light saber, what will you be fighting with? There is no one to take the fall for you this time, boy."

Ezra did not reply. Without a word, he charged at the Inquisitor bare handed.

Kanan was getting worried. The Troopers weren't that much of a problem. He was mainly worried about Ezra, and how Hera would kill him if something happened to him. Then Ezra comned in. "Specter 6 to Specter 1, I found them. ASAP." Kanan smiled. Maybe this would actually work out. Although, the asap was a bit worrisome. Kanan punched the last Storm Trooper coming at him, and closed his eyes. Where was the kid? "Find me Kanan," Ezra said softly. The comn went silent.

"Specter 1 to Specter 6, do you copy?" Kanan asked desperately. There was nothing on the other end. The sinking feeling in Kanan's chest deepened. Ezra was in deep trouble. He left the room at a sprint. There was no way that this was happening again. He couldn't loose his Padawan like he lost his Master in Order 66. Kanan pushed himself harder, racing through doors and past Troopers so fast that they were all a blur. The stupid kid. This was no time for heroics. Kanan's eyes closed, finding his family. There they were! Along with the foul presence of the Inquisitor. Kanan swore. He could feel Ezra fully in the force, attacking the Inquisitor by himself. He could just grab Hera, Sabine, and Zeb, get them in the Phantom, and hope that Ezra was alive by the time he could make it back. That wasn't going to happen.

Kanan turned around the corner, flying off the walls and landing right in front of his friends. There was no time for words. He grabbed Hera's face by instinct, and pressing his forehead to hers, transferred the route out through the force. Hera silently pulled away, nodded, and ran, leading Sabine and Zeb out of there. Kanan shoved the strange skill he had just made up to the back of his mind and burst through the door, planning to save Ezra and escape the Inquisitor in time before all of them died.

Ezra was on knees before the Inquisitor. Just before Kanan could call out, the Inquisitor fell to his knees, weeping. Kanan stopped. What was going on here? Even though Kanan made no noise, both men turned to him. Ezra's eyes looked sad and dazed, while the Inquisitor's once yellow eyes were brown and full of tears. Kanan stood there, absolutely unsure of what was going on here, or what should he do.

"He won't be like this for long," Ezra said softly. He grabbed the Inquisitor's hands. "I'm so sorry, but I need to leave. I would love to take you with us, but I can't. I'm sorry."

The Inquisitor snarled, his eyes instantly turning yellow. Kanan kicked him into a closet, and shut the door, locking it. Ezra turned to Kanan. "Help."

"I know," Kanan replied softly, picking the boy up before he could collapse.

"Help him," Ezra said, "He's trapped."

Kanan didn't reply as Ezra relaxed into a slumber over his shoulder. Kanan walked out of the base back to the Phantom. When he neared the docking base where the Phantom was located, he started to run, Ezra limp against him. "Start her up, Hera," Kanan said into his comn, "It's time to go."

"Copy that," Hera replied briefly. The Phantom was in Kanan's sight. He jumped in, just as it took off.


	9. Chapter 9 Hot Chocolate

Kanan set Ezra down on one of the seats on the Phantom. Zeb and Sabine were sitting likewise, holding their heads in their hands. Hera was in the pilots seat. She turned to Kanan. "What happened to him?" She asked softly.

Kanan looked at the worn boy. "I'm not positive, but I'm thinking that he opened himself to the force so much that he did things I'm not sure even Master Yoda could do."

"Not even Master Yoda?" Hera said, amazed.

"I don't even know what to do anymore Hera. I'm doing my best, and I think that I found his limits, and then he goes and does stuff like that."

Hera turned to him. "You're doing amazing new things too, love. Just remember that. We probably would have gotten lost if you didn't feed directions through the force."

Kanan bowed his head. "I don't even know how I did that. I guess I could feel Ezra in the force so much, and don't tell him any of this, but I think that he helped all of us get out of there."

Hera rested her hand in Kanan's. "My lips are sealed. You know me, the secret keeper. As for Ezra, just keep teaching him what you were taught." Hera smiled, as Zeb groaned. "Hey look, they wake at last." Their locked hands retracted as Zeb groaned again.

"What happened?" Zeb asked, grabbing his head.

"The Inquisitor had some fun I guess," Hera replied.

"His name is Patu," Ezra murmured.

Everybody who was awake turned to Ezra. "What did you just say?" Kanan asked slowly.

"Why am I cold?" Ezra shivered, "What happened?"

"We all want to know that," Sabine said groggily.

"Sabine, you're awake," Kanan said eagerly. "Now that everyone is awake. I'm curious as to what exactly happened."

"We got captured," Hera began, "We were walking alongside the road, everything went black, I woke up, Ezra was there with his eyes closed or something, talking to the Inquisitor. I escorted everybody out, found you, got to the ship, and got us out of here."

"Is that what happened," Zeb said.

"I don't think that I can help," Sabine added.

"All I remember was getting off the Phantom on the base," Ezra said, "You all seem to be thinking that I did something. What did I do? And why am I still extremely cold?"

Sabine scooted close to Ezra. "I'll try my best little bro," she said, wrapping him in a hug. "Kanan, do you know what happened?"

Kanan glanced at Hera. "I don't really know what happened either. Tonight was crazy. How about we just head back to the Ghost, fix it up, get out of here, and hope that he don't have to think about tonight again."

"What are we going to tell Crystal?" Ezra murmured.

Crystal looked into the sky, hoping for a glimpse of the Phantom heading back. She was letting her burn get some air, and she was comfortable, except for the raging headache. Maybe if she closed her eyes it would help. It didn't. Something happened. Something huge, and it was putting a toll on Crystal's mind. She searched them through the force, and was happy to see that they weren't on the weird ship in the sky. Bile rose in her throat. Why was she feeling so sick? Crystal stumbled to the fresher to see if she would throw up.

When she felt good enough to stand, she lied down on the bench, hopeful that it would help to settle her stomach and an ever increasing headache. "Something big definitely happened," she groaned. She heard the Phantom docking on the Ghost. "Now I get to find out," she murmured, standing up and throwing on a shirt.

The Rebels exited the Phantom completely stone faced. As Crystal was about to ask what happened, she felt the coldness in Ezra, and the silent looks that told her more than if she had asked. Ezra seemed to be struggling, and she raced to help him off. When she lightly grabbed his arm, they both flinched. Ezra shoved her away while Crystal grabbed her hand, now freezing. Something big definitely happened. Silently, Crystal stepped toward the kitchen and prepared a large pot of tea for all of them. When she came back, they were all sitting in the rec room, staring at nothing, completely silent. "I made some tea. If you want, I can brew some hot chocolate or caf if you need it. I'm glad you came back. What do you think Ezra will want?" She handed everybody a cup full of tea. Nobody replied. She knew what he needed. "I'll make Ezra some hot chocolate then." Crystal left the rec room to make some. While the pot was set to boil, she strained to hear any form of conversation. She could only hear silence.

Chopper burst in, beeping angrily. "There you are," Crystal said happily, "I was wondering where you went off to. Say Chopper," she leaned in close, grabbing one of his flailing arms, "You should go to the rec room. It looks like Hera needs some cheering up." Chopper beeped and rolled through the door. The pot started to whistle. Crystal poured a cup of the hot chocolate for herself and Ezra, and set off to his room.

She knocked on the door. "Ezra," she said softly, "I brought you some hot chocolate. Can I come in?"

The door opened, revealing Ezra standing there. He swayed, wrapped up in a blanket. Crystal softly stepped in, handing him his cup. Ezra breathed in the aroma and sat down. Crystal sat next to him, sipping her cup. Ezra lifted the cup to his lips, and took a sip. "So warm," he moaned.

Crystal laughed shyly, "Definition of hot when you're cold." She took another sip.

Ezra sighed, "I'm pretty sure that you're dying to know what happened."

"I would rather get hit by the Ghost sixty times over than not knowing."

"The thing is," Ezra said sadly, "Nobody really knows what happened either. Something happened, I can't remember, and Kanan and Hera won't talk about it. They have the most information. I'm pretty sure I did something weird again, and Kanan doesn't know what to do with me anymore."

"You know Kanan," Crystal said. She was right. Something huge did happen. "He will probably teach you all he knows no matter what you do. He's that type of guy. You picked a good Master." She lightly punched his arm. Ezra was much warmer than before. "You're still cold. I'll make you another cup." Crystal left Ezra to get the whole pot and chocolate mix.

When she came back, Ezra was asleep on his bed, curled up into a tight ball. Crystal smiled, and shut the door softly, taking the pot of hot chocolate to the rec room. Maybe they would like some.

As Crystal walked towards the rec room , she head Zeb saying, "I know that Ezra did something that freaked out Kanan. The way that him and Hera were whispering, he did something unexpected again." Crystal set the rest of the pot on the counter in the kitchen. Kanan and Hera knew something. If she was sneaky enough, she could find out what.


	10. Chapter 10 Master

Crystal was going to find out what happened. She grabbed the hot chocolate off the counter in search for Kanan. He seemed to tolerate her. When she checked the rec room, Crystal was excited to see that Kanan and Hera were there. "Want any hot chocolate? Ezra only wanted one cup. He's asleep right now."

"Yes please," Hera said eagerly, reaching for the pot. She pored herself a cup, breathed in the aroma, and took a sip. "Delicious," she said happily, licking her lips. She held the cup loosely in her hands, waiting to see what Crystal would divulge on what she knew. Hera had always been nervous around people she didn't trust, but she couldn't tell if she completely trusted the mysterious girl or not.

Kanan poured himself a cup too, but held it in his hands. "What do you want?"

Crystal looked up. "I want a lot of things." She struggled to hide her grin, unsure if Kanan liked to be teased.

Kanan stared at her. "I'm guessing you want information."

"I do," Crystal said calmly. Was it really going to be this easy? "I always do. However, will it be given to me?"

Kanan sighed, and took a sip. "You'll be bothering everybody for information anyways. I might as well tell you all I know."

Crystal couldn't hide the smirk any longer. "Not everything buddy. Just what happened during the rescue while I sat around like a useless lump."

Kanan smiled, motioning for her to sit down. Crystal did so as Kanan's words washed over her, smooth and slow, describing a vivid picture of everything that had happened. She closed her eyes when he described of what he saw when he found Ezra and the Inquisitor. He stopped there. Crystal opened her eyes. "He did that? He turned the Inquisitor good for a minute or so? The amount of control he would need to accomplish that-"

"You know how to do that?" Kanan interrupted, suspicious. Hera wanted to agree, but it wasn't the time. Not yet anyways.

Crystal looked at him. "I know the theory. My Dad was studying different uses for the force. We had a secret library in the basement. He was a scholar. I don't know how he passed the trials, or if he actually did."

"You know all this, but not his name?"

"Last I saw them I was five. Did you know your parents names when you were five or four?"

Kanan frowned. "I never met my parents."

"Did you know your guardian's name when you were four or five?" Crystal replied instantly.

"I'm not sure Crystal. That was a long time ago," Kanan said sadly.

They sat there in silence for a little while. Crystal folded her hands in thought. "What happened after you found Ezra?" she asked softly.

Kanan continued the story, his deep voice a calm wave washing over them. When he had finished his story, Crystal was silent, digesting it.

"Now what?" Crystal finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm still going to teach him," Kanan said, "If I didn't, then I would not be accomplishing my duty to him as his Master. He still has a lot to learn, especially with a light saber. He'll need to build one soon."

Crystal smiled. "Good for him. Don't worry. I won't spoil the surprise."

"The next problem to fix is what we're going to do about you," Kanan said.

Hera smiled, turning towards them. "Yeah. You've heard way too much about us to let you go."

Crystal gulped. They had a valid point. She wasn't better yet, but she wouldn't be surprised if they dropped her off at the next planet they landed on. However, she had information on them that they wouldn't want her selling to the Empire. "So what are you going to do to me?"

Kanan grinned. "Killing you would be cruel, and also I wouldn't be able to call myself a Jedi afterwards, so I guess that you're going to join us. If you want to leave, then we're going to have a problem."

"I want to stay," Crystal yelped, leaping up, "You guys are amazing, and you need another eye to watch Ezra, and I have been watching him all by myself for the past 8 years. When I get better, I will be able to pull my weight quite well. I don't want to leave you guys!" Her voice suddenly softened, "If you'll take me, I mean, that would be most divine."

Hera laughed loudly. "There's no need to speak like royalty here. Of course you can stay." Any ideas of suspicion waned as she watched the girl bounce around in excitement. She kept forgetting that her and Ezra and Sabine were really just kids. Heck, her and Kanan were still incredibly young to be involved in this war for so long.

Crystal jumped up and hugged Hera tightly. "Thank you so much!" She said, grabbing for Kanan.

He jumped out of the way. "There's no need for that. I don't want you to reopen your wound."

Crystal laughed. "What do you want me to do first?"

"We want you to get better," Kanan said, "and then once that is accomplished, you'll be training to be a Jedi with Ezra full time. I'll teach you, and Ezra can help you with stuff that he knows and that you don't understand. You basically have the same thieving skills as Ezra, right?"

Crystal looked at Kanan. "In a sense. So you're going to teach me the ways of the Jedi. Sweet. I can't wait."

Kanan laughed. "Brighten up. It looks like you're going to be much better very soon. But in the meantime, rest up. Do want to stop anywhere to grab anything?"

Crystal shook her head. "I got everything with me in my bag over there." She gestured to the brown backpack resting nearby the couch.

Hera stood up. "Well, I should be checking on everybody. Good night Crystal." She nodded her head, "Kanan."

Kanan nodded in turn, also standing up. "I should probably sleep. Good night Hera and Crystal."

Before Crystal could reply, they were gone. She lied down on the bench. She was going to train to be a Jedi like her father! Sure, Kanan was being a little unorthodox by having two Padawans, but Kanan seemed like a guy who would bend the rules for anybody he cared for's well-being. She closed her eyes, almost too excited to fall asleep. Maybe, this time, everything would work out and be okay. Maybe, everything would turn out right in the end.


	11. Chapter 11 The First Lesson-Sort Of

When Crystal woke up, she knew that she was excited about something, but she couldn't remember what she was excited about. When she was almost through the door, she remembered. She was going to become a Jedi! After she went back to the rec room to apply more of that healing cream, she raced outside where Kanan and Ezra were already starting. They waved to her, so she came over. "What do you want me to do?" She asked Kanan.

"Join us," Kanan said. Crystal sat next to Ezra. "Before we get to combat, I want you two to understand what a Jedi actually does." Kanan looked at them sternly. "A Jedi saves those from the dark side and helps everybody in any way they can, showing compassion to everyone, and to offer a helping hand. Since a majority of the Jedi were killed in Order 66, the dark side has been spreading its hand across the galaxy. The remaining Jedi are either hiding, or fighting in secret like we are."

"But you revealed yourself to the Empire," Ezra interrupted.

"Does that make you an idiot, or a very brave Jedi?" Crystal finished.

Kanan smiled, "I think that it makes me both." The two Padawans stared at him. "We were in a desperate situation, and it was a very dangerous move, but I'm glad I did it. That means that I can use my light saber more freely. However, it was very stupid of me to do so, mainly because we are being hunted by a powerful Inquisitor. The Inquisitor is desperate to have strong force users like yourselves, so that means that I have to teach you to always reach for the light side, and to defend yourselves against impossible odds."

"And how do we do this effectively?" Crystal asked.

Kanan stood up. "By training as hard as you can, pushing yourself farther than you think that you can go, and to survive. Once you go to the dark side, you are basically dead, as Ezra proved with the Inquisitor. It's time to start. Ezra, I think you should start at level four."

Ezra stared at him. "I've never done level four though."

"The enemy won't let you warm up either," Kanan said, throwing Ezra a blindfold and his wooden staff. Crystal grabbed as many small stones as possible. "On the battlefield, you are fighting blind. You need to be prepared for the worst conditions. Begin." Crystal starting throwing the rock at Ezra, who dodged them, Kanan leaped at him, swinging his own staff. Ezra blocked the first swing. A rock hit him in the back. "Dead," Kanan said, "Try again." When Ezra was hit again, this time by Kanan, he said, "Keep your focus on everything. If you can't dodge everything, improvise. Use your resources." Kanan attacked him again.

Half an hour later, Ezra dodged Kanan's swing, grabbing his arm, and swinging him in front of the rock that Crystal had thrown in his path. The rock hit him square between his should blades. "Dead," Ezra whispered in his ear.

Kanan burst out laughing. "Way to go, Ezra. He turned to Crystal. Your turn. Since you're just beginning, we'll start small. I'll be throwing rocks, and you'll dodge them, blindfolded. Ezra, give her the blindfold."

Ezra handed Crystal the blindfold. "It's a little sweaty, sorry."

Crystal smiled at him and put it on. It was very damp with sweat. Crystal tried not to shudder or throw up. It was extremely gross. A rock hit her leg. Where did that come from? She closed her eyes in concentration, opening herself to her surroundings, there was one coming right for her head. She slid to the left, letting it fly past her face, dodging it by less than an inch. She smiled. There was another one. She hit it with the staff, sending it flying back. This wasn't so hard. By the time she sensed it, it was too late. The rock smashed her in the face. Blood spurted from her nose instantly. A burst of laughter came from Ezra, which was silenced as Kanan grabbed the blindfold from her face.

"You alright?" Kanan asked.

With blood pouring down her face, Crystal laughed. "Didn't see that one coming. Master."

"You have to keep your focus wide on everything and not get distracted," Kanan said sternly, "Otherwise, either you, or your friends will get hurt."

"And we don't want that," Crystal replied.

"I want Ezra and you to train. Fight against each other. Get creative," Kanan said, "I'll be on the Ghost if any of you get in trouble." Kanan left the two in the empty field, heading towards the Ghost. He needed to talk to Hera about taking Ezra on a secret mission. It was about time.

"What should we do?" Crystal asked, wiping the blood off her face.

"Probably continue with what we were doing previously, I guess," Ezra said shyly. What was going on?

"Yeah, I guess," Crystal replied, "Try not to hit my face this time though. I actually kind of like it, and the taste of blood is only delightful in small quantities." She closed her eyes.

Ezra laughed, and threw the rock at her, which she dodged easily. "At least try to hit me."

Ezra threw another rock, this time aiming for her torso. Crystal batted it away with the staff in her hands.

"Are you sure that your eyes are closed?" Ezra called out as Crystal dodged another rock easily.

"I can't see a thing anyways. My eyes may or may not be swollen shut," Crystal replied gruffly, "Plus, I think that there might be some blood in my eyes too."

"We should probably stop and let you get cleaned up then," Ezra replied.

"That would be nice," Crystal said, "What will we do afterwards, teacher?"

"Let's get you cleaned up first."

Crystal smiled, opening her eyes as much as possible. They were pretty swollen already. She followed Ezra back to the Ghost, glancing at Sabine and Zeb working on it. "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

Ezra looked up at the pair. "I guess that will be what we'll do afterwards then." Ezra led her into the Ghost and to the kitchen where Crystal washed up her face. Dried blood flaked into the gray sink. Soon, Crystal decided that she was as presentable as possible, and followed Ezra outside again where Sabine and Zeb were working on the Ghost. Chopper raced past them, whirring in anger.

"Do you want us to help?" Ezra called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Sabine smiled, mimicking him, "Come on up!"


	12. Chapter 12 Gone

**I apologize for how long it tok to upload this one. Life got in the way hardcore and I sort of forgot about it. Thanks to the person who followed it, reminding me this story exists still. XD**

* * *

Ezra smiled and hoisted himself onto the Ghost, Crystal right behind him. They worked on the Ghost for the rest of the day; Ezra lifting some stuff using the force, and laughing at Crystal's failed attempts. Soon, Kanan came out and started to call for Ezra. Ezra slithered down the side, dropping in front on Kanan.

"You called?" Ezra asked.

"Come with me," Kanan said gruffly, "We're going on a secret mission," he noticed Crystal start to come down. "Just you and me." Crystal crawled back up, disappointed. Where were they going? "We're taking the Phantom," Kanan said, leading Ezra away from the empty blue sky.

Zed and Sabine jumped off the Ghost with Crystal following close behind. The Phantom detached, and set off into the sky, away from here. Crystal walked inside the Ghost, curious as to what was going on.

"Where did they go?" Sabine asked Hera.

"Ezra needs to prove himself at the temple," Hera replied.

"What are we going to do as the kid and Kanan are gone?" Zeb asked.

"We can fix the Ghost. We should be leaving soon. Being grounded for so long is making me antsy," Hera said, looking around the rec room. "Get back to work. I'll be right up."

Crystal laughed randomly as the sun beat down on everybody's necks. "What's so funny?" Sabine grumbled as she slid another heat shield unto the Ghost and locking it in place.

Crystal laughed again. "I bet that Ezra is colder right now that we'll ever be again."

"How is that even funny?" Zeb asked, panting.

"Ezra hates being cold," Crystal replied, "I don't know. I just thought it was hilarious for a second. The heat must be getting to me. Zeb, you must be burning. We should probably go inside and get something cold to drink before we all collapse."

"I'm right behind you," Zeb said, leaping off the Ghost, beating Crystal to the ground. They all raced to the kitchen, where Zeb pretty much grabbed the whole sink and was gulping down as much water as possible.

"Are you going to save anything for us?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

Zeb looked up at her, his whole face dripping water. "I need this. Give me another minute."

Crystal turned around, "Tell us when you're done. I'm going to ask Hera something." Crystal got out of there, hoping that the Lasat couldn't see how disgusted she was.

Hera was walking down the hallway when she saw Crystal staring at the wall. "What are you doing, Crystal?"

Crystal flinched. "Oh, hi Hera. Sorry, I was just thinking. Is the rec room my bedroom, or is that just until I leave you guys and sell you out?" She laughed, "I'm joking. I would never jeopardize Ezra's friends like that."

Hera stared at her, confused. "You probably should have a room. We don't want Kanan walking in on you doing something... Embarrassing."

Crystal's face went beet red. "Why would you think that I would do something like that? Ewww."

Hera laughed. "I think that you would get along with Sabine quite well. I'll tell her that you'll be bunking with her from now on." Hera stepped away, leaving Crystal completely grossed out, yet happy.

Crystal turned to follow, when she shivered, a flash of cold had just ran down her spine. Something had happened to Ezra. Something bad enough to make him cry. Crystal had felt something like this before, and something bad had always happened to Ezra when she felt it. Worry started to creep up her throat. What was happening to Ezra?

Ezra was not having a good time in the temple. Was he even in the temple anymore? It didn't seem like it. Kanan was just murdered by the Inquisitor right before his eyes. Why did Kanan follow him anyways? He said that he would stay outside.

Ezra opened his eyes. He was in the Ghost. Why would he be here? He didn't remember leaving the temple. The Inquisitor laughed in the rec room. Sabine screamed as she was cut down. What could he do? He was powerless to help his friends. He needed to help them from the Inquisitor and to make him pay for killing Kanan, and making him feel this way. He tripped as the Inquisitor approached Ezra with his dual light saber.

Ezra stood up. He wasn't in the Ghost anymore. He looked around, where was he? Crystal laughed, "What are you looking so worried about, Ezra?"

"I don't know," he replied, "Where are we?"

She laughed. "Did you hit your head when you fell? We're in my house."

"But-" Ezra's started, "didn't your house burn to the ground?"

"Ezra, that wasn't my house. Your house burned."

The Inquisitor stepped into the house. "How adorable," he sneered, "the two Jedi have been hiding together. This will be easier than killing your Master today, huh? Too bad you can't save any of them." He struck Crystal without warning from where she stood. A look of surprise etched onto her face as she fell, a hole straight through her heart.

Ezra screamed. Where was his light saber? He had to protect them. Protect the kids they took under their wings. It wasn't there. Ezra had never built one. He had never become a Jedi. The Inquisitor laughed, kicking away Crystal's lifeless body. "What are you going to do, boy? You have no one to protect you; to take the fall for you. I hear that you have children running around this house. Will you let them die in your place? Who else will you let die because of your cowardice-your need to survive?"

Ezra faced him. "You have hunted me for so long. I have run- I have made my mistakes. But not today. Do it." He stood up tall and broad, "Do it right now, or are you terrified that I'll have another trick up my slee-"

Ezra did not finish his sentence before the Inquisitor cleaved him in half.

Crystal slumped to the ground. Whatever was causing Ezra intense pain had stopped. The slivers of ice that had been running up and down her spine had ceased. She curled in on herself. Whatever had done this to Ezra had done it well.

Sabine was walking by when she noticed Crystal curled up in a corner. "Hey Crystal," she said, "I hear that we'll be bunking together." She looked at her, "Crystal, are you okay?"

Crystal looked up at her. "I will be when they get back." She forced back the burning tears. Waiting has always been the hardest without him.

Sabine sat down next to her. "You really have been taking care of the kid all your life haven't you?"

Crystal smiled, "Yeah, it's been a wild ride. He's not easy." She swallowed down memories of her failures. Now was not the time.

Sabine laughed. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping from now on. Come on." Sabine grabbed her hand and dragged Crystal towards the sleeping quarters. The door whooshed open, revealing graffiti painted walls. "Hope you like the smell of wet paint. Sorry."

Crystal took a deep breath, letting it fill her senses. "It's actually amazing. Thank you."

"Take whatever bed you want. I never quite decided which one I like better. Hera wants you in bed soon, so pick one, and I'll take the other."

Crystal smiled. "See you tomorrow then, Sabine." Sabine smiled back and left, letting the door swish behind her. Crystal took a look around the room, analyzing all the pictures spray painted in the room. She sighed, spread some blankets on the floor, and fell into a deep sleep.

Ezra shakily walked out of the temple with Kanan. "What do you have there, Ezra?" Ezra showed Kanan the glowing blue crystal in his hands. "A kyber crystal!" He said excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

"No. What?" Ezra asked, curious.

"A kyber crystal is really rare. It's what makes a light saber a light saber. Now you can make your own," Kanan said excitedly. "Congratulations! Now you can become a real Jedi with some more serious training."

Ezra grinned. "Amazing." Now he had a tool to protect everyone he saw as family or friends. Never again would he be helpless to protect. Crystal wouldn't gain another scar because of his incompetence anymore.

Kanan grinned in return. "I know. Let's get back."


	13. Chapter 13 Waiting

When Ezra and Kanan came back, Crystal was sound asleep. That was, until Ezra crashed around the Ghost, his arms full of parts.

Crystal jerked awake. "What's going on?" She asked. Nobody was in the room to answer. She stood up, and stepped out of her and Sabine's room. Ezra pushed by her, stepping into his own room right across the hall. "You're back," she whispered. She shrugged, and headed to the rec room to see if anybody else knew what was going on.

Kanan was lounging on the bench right next to Hera. He sat up when he heard Crystal come in. "Good you're here."

Crystal stopped. "You were waiting for me I'm guessing."

"I guess I am," Kanan replied.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Ezra is building his light saber," Kanan replied.

Crystal smiled. "Good for him. So the mission was a success then?"

Kanan nodded.

Crystal sat on the floor. "Do you know what happened?"

Kanan smiled, sitting up. "He passed. I was hoping that he was going to, but he really did pass. I'm not positive of what exactly happened. But he passed."

Crystal grinned up at him. "Good for Ezra. What are we going to do while he builds it?"

Hera stretched, "First of all, we're going to be fixing up the Ghost so if we have to make a quick getaway, it'll be possible. Make sure that it gets done." Everybody nodded in return. An explosion sounded from Ezra's room.

"I'm guessing that I'll not be sleeping there tonight," Zeb growled.

"Somebody can sleep in my room, and then you can sleep in the empty room," Kanan said.

"Or," Crystal said, "Zeb can sleep in your room with you and Hera can stay away from your room for a few nights."

Hera turned bright red. "What makes you say, or even think that?"

Crystal smiled. "You gave me the idea actually."

Hera let her head fall on the table. Chopper tapped her leg in apology. Kanan could barely contain his laughter, white knuckles gripping the edge of the table to hold in it in, red face blazing in either embarrassment or control. Zeb on the floor, laughing while Sabine just sat there, eyes wide and her face bright red.

"I think that Zeb will be bunking with you Kanan," Crystal said brightly, ignoring everybody's reactions, "It just makes the most sense. Unless you want to argue?" When the two didn't speak up, Crystal continued. "I believes that settles it. Zeb, you'll be bunking with Kanan until Ezra has finished building his light saber. Now, Hera wants the Ghost fixed. Sabine, how close are we to finishing it?"

Sabine sat up, her red face slowly turning back to normal. "We're really close to being able to be airborne without breaking apart, but it'll be much faster if everybody helps."

"When did you suddenly become the leader?" Zeb asked Crystal.

"I'm not the leader," Crystal replied, "I'm just asking questions that should have been asked earlier, and it seems like our leader is a little incapable of asking them himself." All eyes turned to Kanan, who was still shaking with laughter. "Please pull yourself together and lead this group. I have absolutely no intention of taking your place."

Kanan took a deep breath as soon as he realized that she was talking to him. He loosened his grip on the bench and visibly relaxed. "We don't know when Ezra will be done building. However, we still need credits for food and supplies. While you guys are fixing the Ghost, Hera and I will go on a supply run."

"Hera in the field?" Sabine said, suspicious, "I've never really seen Hera out in the field. Will you be alright?"

Crystal held her breath, holding in a snicker and a snide remark that she already knew would push Hera or Kanan off the edge and possibly throw her out.

Hera glanced at Kanan. "While that would be fun, I need to keep checking up on the Ghost. I don't want to leave her alone. Sorry Kanan. And Sabine-" Hera turned to Sabine with a glimmer of revenge in her eyes, "Even though I'm not going out into the field this time, remember that time we were stuck on that asteroid?" Sabine nodded, remembering, "I will never be a total damsel in distress. Remember that. Maybe we can do it again some other time to remind you."

Sabine shuddered slightly. "Some other time. Sorry Hera."

Hera nodded. "Maybe you could take Crystal on your supply run. You two should get to know each other. Figure out some things." She glared at Kanan, who gulped. He knew what Hera wanted, but he didn't know if he wanted to deliver.

"Okay then," Kanan said, "We should get a full nights rest. Big day tomorrow." He rose, and headed off to his room. Zeb followed him silently.

Chopper disappeared somewhere, which left Hera, Sabine, and Crystal alone in the rec room. "Is there something you wanted to ask?" Hera asked the two sternly.

Sabine glanced at Crystal. "Not at all," Sabine replied, "Come on Crystal, I'll show you one of my favorite paintings in my room." Crystal got up and followed Sabine. Hera sighed to herself, and trudged to her bedroom, where she shut herself in, and fell asleep.

Sabine and Crystal sat on the bottom bunk together. "What do you think is going on between Hera and Kanan?" Sabine asked Crystal.

Crystal twirled a charcoal pencil between her fingers. "They seem really familiar with each other, like they know everything about each other. My Dad told me that part of the Jedi code was that you couldn't have an intense relationship. A Jedi was not supposed to fall in love. No attachments. I can tell by the way they interact with each other, that they are deep, attached. Which is a bit confusing. Kanan is teaching Ezra and I the ways of the Jedi, but he himself seems to be breaking the same rules that he's teaching us to obey."

"But if your father was a Jedi," Sabine began.

"I don't think that he was a Jedi for very long," Crystal said, "I think that he left the Jedi order so that he could love my Mom without feeling like a hypocrite. He was more of a scholar than a fighter anyways. My Mom was the one who taught me to fight before they left. Once they were gone, I figured the rest of it out either by myself, or with Ezra."

"You must miss them."

"I do. But if they did come back. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't recognize me as the same girl they left all those years ago. I know they're dead, but some nights, I pray I'm wrong. What about you Sabine? Where did a rag tag team like you guys even form?"

Sabine sighed. "I wish I knew. I had just joined the rebels a month or two before Ezra showed up. I don't really know their back stories, except for Zeb. He's pretty open about everything. I know that his people were destroyed and that he just barely escaped with his life. I think that Kanan met Hera in a bar a little bit after Order 66. She had a ship, he needed a way out. That's how I imagine them meeting."

"But what about you?"

"I was a star student at the academy. Then I found out that I wasn't being told everything. The Empire was doing some pretty dirty stuff. I left and went back to my parents house to find that it was completely obliterated. Apparently, I had designed the weapon that destroyed my family. I blew up everything. Kanan found me destroying something that he had to destroy to. He said that I could do something to hurt the Empire more than what I was doing. I went with him, and has been destroying the Empire ever since. These people accept you for who you are, and that's the first time anybody has given me something like that. My parents didn't like my style of painting, nor the explosives. The academy hated the painting in General. Here, I can express myself. Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

Crystal nodded. "That most definitely is."

"You excited for the supply run with Kanan tomorrow?"

Crystal laughed. "Not one bit. Good night Sabine."

"Night Crystal," Sabine replied, curling up on the bottom bunk.

Crystal climbed up to the top bunk and tried to fall asleep. Soon, she was sleeping, and having the time of her life.

Not.


	14. Chapter 14 Still Waiting

Crystal was dangling from the roof by one hand. "Where are you Ezra?" She muttered in frustration. He was supposed to get the fruit, and come back. Now she was stuck, and Ezra was nowhere to be seen. If she found him- ha. If she found him at that club again, she was going to break both of his arms and leave for the weekend by herself. See how well he can do on his own.

She sighed, hoisting herself up onto the roof. "When I find you, you'll wish-" a speeder flew paster her, a strange man in green and a pony tail riding it. She snorted, and lied down on the roof, taking a break to soak up the sun. "He'll come when he'll come." Crystal muttered.

The sun set and still Ezra had not come. Crystal leaped off the roof to the stairs, sliding down the rails. Maybe he was already at the tower. When Crystal arrived, all was silent. Where was he? Crystal inspected every inch of the tower, looking for Ezra, but he wasn't there. "Ezra, I'm going to kill you when you finally show up!" Crystal screamed. Her voice echoed off the walls and the shelves full of helmets that they had collected over the years.

Everything went black.

"Ezra," Crystal whispered, sitting up. Her heart was pounding. She looked over at the spray painted wall. The Rebel's sign glared at her.

Sabine looked over at her. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Crystal looked up at the familiar face of Sabine. "Where's Ezra?"

Sabine laughed. "He's right across the hall. But don't go check, you don't want to startle him do you?" Crystal shook her head. She looked at the floor that she was lying on. What was she doing down here? "Good night," Sabine moaned, rolled over, and instantly fell asleep.

Crystal sat up, breathing heavily. What if he left her alone again? She couldn't just walk in though. She closed her eyes. Trust in the Force. She looked for the deep bright blue light right across the hall. Good. He was there. Crystal breathed a sigh of relief, curled up on the floor, and fell into a deeper sleep. She would be very glad when Ezra was done with building his light saber.

Sabine woke up slowly. As she stood, she felt her foot hit some blankets. She didn't leave those there last night. She yawned. Oh, right. She had a roommate now. Crystal wasn't a messy person though. Hopefully. Sabine opened her eyes to see a heap of blankets on the floor, topped with a head of brown hair. "What are you doing, sleeping on the floor?" Sabine moaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I like sleeping on the floor," Crystal moaned in reply, "it's what I'm used to."

"You don't sleep in your bed at home?"

"Ezra always takes it," Crystal said, sitting up, "After a few years, I just got used to sleeping on the floor, and I never really thought about sleeping on a bed again."

"Why would Ezra get the bed, and not you? You're a girl," Sabine asked.

"I was tasked with taking care of him. I never really made a fuss, mainly because I believed that since he was the kid, and I was his Mom, he would have the bed. He did offer to let me sleep on the bed with him a few times, but I was a little grossed out at the thought, especially since it was a single person bed."

Sabine shuddered. "I see what you mean. Well, since we're up, want to surprise Kanan and Hera in the rec room? They're always up before we are. I need to know when he gets up."

Crystal grinned. "Let's do it." The two girls sneaked toward the rec room, hoping to find it empty. As soon as the door swished open, the tall figure of Kanan loomed over them.

"Karabast!" Sabine muttered as Kanan smiled.

"You two are awake early," Kanan said, "Are you ready for the supply run then, Crystal?"

Crystal yawned, "Ready when you are."

"Let's go then," Kanan said, walking past them, "Hera gave me a list, the faster we leave, the faster we come back."

Crystal followed Kanan out of the Ghost, and to the nearby town. The sun was just rising past the horizon, basking the tan field in a half light, glinting off the surfaces of the town a mile or so away. "What are we getting?" Crystal asked as the two trudged along.

Kanan grinned. "You'll see soon." His hand drifted towards his light saber, his fingers brushing against it.

Crystal swallowed down the sense of fear rising in her stomach, and smiled. Oh, she missed this. It's only been two days, and she's missed this sense of fear so much already. "I get it." She said smiling. They were going to do something dangerous. "What are we doing first? Do I need to know the plan, or do I get to improvise?"

Kanan looked at Crystal who was grinning like a maniac. He suddenly realized that taking her on this 'supply run' may have been a very bad idea. Ezra seemed calm and timid compared to this girl. She looked eager for a fight. "Just follow my lead." He grabbed her arm, linking hers in his. They walked up to the gates, where two guards with blasters were posted.

"Do you want to enter the great city of Trainiee?" The guard on the left asked.

"To enter," the guard on the right replied, "You must answer his question."

"Yes," Kanan said, dragging Crystal through the gates.

"You didn't let us ask the question!" One of the guards shouted after the two.

"He already did!" Crystal called back.

The guards stopped, putting away their blasters. They did answer their question. What was going on? The two guards turned back around in confusion to once again guard the gate.

"When do cities on Lothal have gates?" Crystal asked as they walked towards the center.

"I'm pretty sure that we're in a special city that needs gates. Do you know what that means, Crystal?" Kanan asked.

"Better security," Crystal said slowly, gazing at the tall buildings surrounding her, "with better goods hiding behind locked doors, making the reward much more exciting and entertaining to get."

Kanan looked at her, "You really have a thief's mind don't you?"

Crystal returned his look, completely dead pan, "I had to learn, and soon, I began to enjoy. Who are we taking from today, Master?"

Kanan looked up at the bridge they were walking beneath. "His name is Harold. He owns the factory in the center square." He dragged Crystal into an empty alley way. "He has some prisoners that he shouldn't have. Storm Troopers guard every entrance. We need to get in, save the prisoners from certain death, and get out without being seen, otherwise, we're dead."

"Sounds great," Crystal said grimly, "Who are the prisoners?"

"I don't know yet."

"Let's do it. I know a way in." Crystal said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

 **Hey-ho! Not having a computer and senior stuff really gets in the way of publishing things so have a rapid second update that happens to be a filler! Now with all the free-time I happen to have, hopefully I can update more often to get this entire story out. Who knows. Comments are treated as gold and are hoarded and remind me this story still exists!**


	15. Chapter 15 'Supply Run'

They were right in front of the factory. It was time. "See ya," Crystal whispered, and disappeared.

She scaled the wall, observing everything that was happening at that moment. The building itself was silent, and the Troopers guarding the doors were silent statues. Crystal smiled. This might be easier than she thought. She scaled up the wall, peeking over the ridge of the roof. There was nobody there. She closed her eyes, feeling if there was anybody there. Oh, there was somebody on the roof. She won't be able to go through here then. Kanan had told her not to let anybody see or hear her. Opening an air vent would probably be noisy. Kanan's distraction should happen soon.

She didn't have to wait all that long. An explosion rattled the building, almost shaking the girl off. Troopers streamed out of the factory, shouting for help as a blue fire shot up in random areas at random times. This was perfect. Crystal found the air vent, waited for another explosion, and kicked it in as shouts rang through the proud city of Trainiee. Yes! She was in.

Crystal crawled through, trying not to laugh as the explosions got farther and farther away. Oh, it would be amazing if she could watch them, but she needed to save the people in here. Her eyes instantly closed, searching for a number of life forms huddled together. Where would they be? Her eyes opened. Why would she be thinking like a Jedi when thinking like a warden would be so much faster? Crystal smiled. "Found you," she muttered, and dropped into an empty closet full of Storm Troopers uniforms. Finding one close to her size, she hastily put it on, and stepped out of the closet, jogging to the basement.

"Team six," said one of the Troopers through the comm in helmet, "head towards Green Bar, the disrupt-or is heading that way. Who's guarding the prisoners?" A flurry of shouts and blaster-fire and a couple groans sounded from one of the lines. "Team State is," said another voice on the speaker, "Cell doors 3B and 3A are covered and at the ready. Will there be a taking of the prisoners do you think, Sir?" The groans stopped. "Expect anything," the first guy said.

Crystal headed towards the mentioned cells. They sounded very close to each other. Her new Trooper boots pounded against the floor as she navigated hallway after hallway. She skidded to a stop. The door right in front of her was labeled 3. This was the place. She stepped through the door, trying to calm her racing heart beat. Four Storm Troopers stood in front of two doors, side by side. As the door swished open, every single one of the Troopers pointed their blasters at her. So this was Team State. Pathetic.

"What are you doing?" She asked them, "If you focus your attention on only one target, another could slip behind and kill you all. There might be a break in today. Didn't you pass the academy exam?"

Two Storm Troopers rotated themselves so that they were protecting their comrades back. "What are you doing here?" Asked the Storm Trooper closest to her. He had on a brown shoulder pad, showing that he was the commander of this team.

Crystal smiled underneath her helmet. This would be too easy. "Team State," everybody straightened, "I have orders to check on you. Since you so obviously proved to me that a target could get through your line, I'm going to have to check on the prisoners. Let me in."

"We have orders to not let anybody in, Sir," the commander replied. Sir. She liked that.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Commander Jolten," he replied.

"Commander Jolten, shall I go back and tell the General that the prisoners have escaped?"

Commander Jolten straightened stiffly, "They haven't escaped Sir."

"I guess that I'm going to have to tell the General that you helped the prisoners escape since you refuse to let me check up on them," Crystal said, forcing her posture to stern and unrelenting. This is so much fun.

"One of my men-" Jolten started.

"-Could be part of it, and give me false numbers. Since you are impeding orders from the very top, I'm going to have to report you, Commander Jolten, wasn't it?" Right where she wanted him.

The Commander visibly shook. "Let her in," he said to his men. "You have five minutes to check. Go."

Crystal said nothing as she stepped into the prison cell. She took off her helmet, and observed the people in there. She would take as long as she wanted. Five minutes her arse.

There were three. A small boy of three, and what seemed to be his parents. "I'm here to help," Crystal said softly to them, "Come with me, look like you hate me, and escape. Be ready in one minute." They looked at her in disbelief. "Now," she hissed.

They shifted. "We've been ready to leave since we got here," said the older man, holding the woman by her shoulder, and gripping the boy's hand tightly.

"Follow me," Crystal replied, putting her helmet back on. She opened the cell doors, and walked out of the first cell.

"What are you doing?" Commander Jolten cried out, "The prisoners are not allowed out of their cells."

"I'm sure that you will adore your life on the streets then," Crystal replied, "Let me into the other one. These orders are actually higher than the General. They are from the Emperor himself. He asked me specifically to. Now let me in, and let us all through." She hoped he was as stupid as she thought because the contradiction was high enough to cause suspicion. Should she prove her authority? She had managed to nab one of the higher ranking uniforms but she wasn't sure how long it would stand.

Commander Jolten stepped aside, opening the other cell door. Crystal led the small family inside, and all previous anxieties stopped. There was only one person in this cell, and she was a sight to see.

Her tan face was bowed, hands chained to the wall behind her. Her long black hair, tinged with blonde strayed every which way. Her feet were bare and bloody, boots just inches out of her reach, right next to her pack. Crystal approached her. The girl lifted her head slowly, and glared at her with fierce brown eyes, a tattoo of a raven underneath her eye. "Do you want to leave?" Crystal asked softly.

The girl spat into the face of Crystal's helmet. "Empire scum," she growled in an accent unfamiliar to her semi-sheltered background. Figures. She only knew a couple different types of people.

"Oh, but I'm not from the Empire," Crystal replied, taking off the helmet. "I prefer the term, Rebel Scum much better."

The girl laughed, "Is this some sort of trick?" She paused, letting her thick stands of oily hair fall in front of her face, "Actually, I believe you. Free me, and all hell is going to break loose."

Crystal grinned, unlocking the cuffs around her wrists, "I like you. Let's go. Follow me, be free, and celebrate at my place." She put the helmet back on. "Please for the moment, pretend that you're prisoners going somewhere. Who knows, we may get caught and have to bust some heads."

The girl grinned, grabbing her pack, pulling on her boots and knife after knife, sliding blades of all sizes into every available area. "Let's go."

Crystal stopped all of them. "Wait, what are your names?"

"My name is Donovan, my wife is Jazmine. My boy here is Zeus," Donovan said, "We've been in that cell for two months. What type of people would want to save people like us? We're so thankful to you."

"We're not out of the woods yet, Donovan," Crystal said. She leaned towards the little boy. "I will do my best to get you out of here safely, but I cannot guarantee that it will happen. Zeus, can you be strong?"

Zeus stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes. I think so," he replied in a small voice.

Crystal turned to the other girl. "What about you? My name's Crystal."

The girl twirled one of her knives with one hand, exposing the hint of another tattoo on her wrist. "The name's Bia. Let's wreck this place."


	16. Chapter 16 Escape

**Hey-ho readers. This one is a little short, and there is a bit of blood just as a forewarning. Bia is fun to write. Such murder**

 **Sorry about the previous chapter being all wonky. I fixed it, and here's this, triple-checked for being not-wonky.**

* * *

Crystal stepped through the door. "Nice to meet you Bia. Let's get out of here."

Commander Jolten stepped forward. "I contacted the General, and he says that he didn't give any orders to let the prisoners go for a walk. Who are you?" He raised his blaster.

Crystal leaned forward. "Your worst nightmare," she said as Bia leaped around her, and cut Commander Jolten down.

Bia stood over the bleeding Commander, grinning as her four inch blade dripped with the Commander's blood. She lifted it to her face, touched the blade to the Raven under her eye, letting a drop of his blood run down the wing of the raven. Before the blood dripped down her cheek, it soaked into the raven as it glowed a bright crimson. Bia breathed in deeply. "That hits the spot," she sighed. "Alright, who's next?"

Nobody except for Bia could take their eyes off the now dead Commander Jolten. The men working under him eventually raised their eyes to stare at the crazed looking woman and her knife. One of the men looked at the others, and bolted. So much for the prowess of Team State, divided after one death.

Bia laughed manically as the rest of the Storm Troopers bolted out. "Lead the way Crystal."

Crystal silently lead the prisoners through the hallways. Whenever they encountered Storm Troopers, Crystal would try to convince them that she was following orders. However, Bia never let her finish before she cut down every one in her way. Every single time she pierced the armor of the Troopers, she let a drop of blood drip onto the raven underneath her eye. The raven always soaked it up, and glowed a brighter crimson each time.

The group rounded the last corner of the factory. Before them lay a whole legion of Storm Troopers. As a whole, they turned to the escapees, raised their blasters, and fired. Bia ran toward them, allowing blaster shots to hit her, but she did not fall. Were they swerving around her? Crystal picked up a blaster and started firing. "Take care of your family," she said to Donovan, taking off her helmet, "We'll clear the way. There will be a man in green outside waiting for you. You can trust him."

Donovan nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He let the girl, Crystal go in front, and then charged down the center, his family in tow, to the open doors. He just had to make it, then everything would be alright. _Find the man in green_. He chanted in his head. The ringing of blasters faded to a buzz along with everything else except for the chant of escape. _Find the man in green. Then we will be_ free.

Crystal sprinted down towards the doors, shooting any Troopers that got in her way. She could hear the screams of Bia's destruction raging on her left. Just as the family made it through the doors, her blaster ran out of charge, and there was one Trooper left standing in the way of the family. Crystal looked at the useless blaster in her hand. It had served her well, but not well enough. She chucked it at the Storm Trooper in the way, hoping to draw its attention to her. It flew, straight and true. The Trooper fired his blaster, and it seemed almost like a dream to Crystal. She could see the shot fly towards the little boy, Zeus. Crystal screamed as the blaster shot tore through Zeus' chest. Donovan stopped, wide eyed. Crystal could see every detail in his face as it drained of hope, replaced with utter despair. Jazmine leaned down to her lifeless boy, a delicate hand over her mouth. Troopers converged on the stricken family from all sides. The blaster that Crystal had thrown finally hit the murderer with a dull thunk. She didn't have a weapon, and Crystal didn't think she could carry a blaster anymore. She couldn't save the little kid. How could she watch the family be cut down like wheat when she let their little boy die?

Just before one of the Storm Troopers shot down the rest of the screaming family, a silver knife appeared in his head. The Storm Trooper fell, completely still. Crystal turned, searching for the knife thrower. Bia was standing there, full of fury, another knife in her hands. "Everyone on the ground," she shouted, "Or you all won't survive the night. Do you want to end up like Bully over there?" Bia leaped towards the Trooper, taking the knife out of his head, and letting a drop on his blood on the raven's wing. She smiled, and gripped the bloody knife in her left hand. "All of you on the ground, or you're next."

Storm Troopers fell to the ground all at once. Crystal had always understood the power of fear, but never like this. It took everything in her to not follow Bia's orders, even if she had only managed to get rid of the bucket and the gangly should pad of honor or something. She forced herself to do more than just watch as Donovan and Jazmine took their son's body, and carried him out of the factory, right to Kanan.

Kanan looked at them grimly. He had agreed with Crystal that he would meet her at the front. He held his light saber in one hand limply. He had seen the whole thing. "Let's go," he said, and turned to leave. Bia ran across the floor, following Kanan.

Crystal swallowed, and turned to follow him too. The battle field wasn't as entertaining as stealing. Just before she let the main doors closed, she took a long look at the massive carnage around her, bodies lying in awkward positions, their lifeblood pooling and mixing together. She would never forget this. Never the bodies, never the faces, or white buckets coating in red. Bia seemed to have enjoyed herself, but how could she? This was absolutely terrible. Crystal sighed, and let the doors close behind her. Tonight was going to be a very long night. At least Ezra didn't have to see any of this. She could be grateful for at least that.


	17. Chapter 17 Bia

**Hello, I just want to explain that this fanfiction was written when I was just getting into Star Wars. The plot holes in this chapter can be explained mainly by my inexperience with the Star Wars world and possibly time travel. I also wrote this before season 1 ended so there is a nice deviation in planet names and events. Deal with it**

* * *

Crystal, Kanan, and Bia were sitting in the rec room on the bench while Hera interrogated them about what happened, and why she had to help bury a little boy and deal with the grieving parents.

"-and who are you? Where did you come from?" Hera asked, staring at Bia.

"My name's Bia," Bia said, cleaning one of her knives with a rag, "and Crystal here helped me escape prison and let me have some fun."

Crystal looked at her. Killing was fun for her? "I led them out," Crystal said, "but Zeus got shot. I told him that he would survive."

"No you didn't," Bia said.

"What?"

"You told him that you might not be able to save him, and for him to be strong," Bia said, putting away one knife, and pulling another one out of her boot. "He knew, and he took the chance. It wasn't your fault. It was both of ours, for not watching out for them, and partially Donovan's because he didn't take up any arms. How are you supposed to protect a whole family from a legion of Storm Troopers while holding your wife and son together with no weapon? He's probably coming to that right now, and beating himself over it. You probably should have let them stay here and recouperate. They're just going to get themselves captured again."

Everybody was silent. Eventually, Hera spoke again, "Where do you live? Is there any place where we can drop you off. At your parents or something? How old are you anyways?"

Bia looked at Hera softly. "I'm eighteen. I'm adopted, and my foster parent died protecting a couple."

"Who?" Kanan asked.

"I'm not positive," Bia said.

Liar. Crystal stiffened slightly. That one was definitely a lie. Who was this girl? "What's with the raven on your cheek?"

Bia touched it. "He's a good friend of mine. He protects me, and I feed him the blood of my enemies."

"How can a tattoo be a friend?" Zeb asked, stepping away from the open doorway and grabbing a crate to sit on.

"He's not really a tattoo," Bia said, "I met him somewhere, he was bored, I took him up. We talked while I was running to places, and it stopped being a service, and more of a give and take friendship."

"But he's not a person, is he?" Kanan asked, turning toward her.

Bia yawned, stretching. "I want to crash. Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep with Sabine and I," Crystal said quickly. If she was going to figure out who this girl was, sleeping in the same room would help a lot.

"Sounds great," Bia said, standing up, "Lead the way."

Crystal led her to Sabine's room. "You can have the bed. I prefer the floor. Sabine sleeps in the bottom bunk. She'll show up soon."

Bia took a long look at the walls. "Did you do these?" She asked.

"Not really, no. Sabine is the weapons expert I think. I just joined this crew like, four days ago."

"Why are you showing me around then?" Bia asked.

"Because I want to know," Crystal replied, sitting on the floor. An explosion shook the floor beneath the two girls.

"What was that?" Bia asked, "It sounds like a weapon of destruction is being built."

"That's Ezra," Crystal replied, "He's my age, and I've been taking care of him since my parents died, and then I really took care of him when his parents died when we were seven. I want to know why you're keeping information from us. We saved you, and I really want to know, probably just to make sure that my life isn't the worst one here."

Bia laughed, brushing the hair out of her face, revealing tattoos scattered across her facial features, which was rather flattering. "When did your parents die?"

"When I was five." Crystal knew in the back of her mind she wasn't entitled to the truth. Might as well ask and forgive afterwards than to never know, right? She wasn't really sure.

"I don't remember my parents," Bia said, sitting on the bed and taking off her jacket, throwing it on the floor. Her arms were also covered in tattoos. "I was adopted by the wookiees. Chewbaca and Queen Rumbar. Chewbaca was a great father. He taught me everything I know about fighting," Bia smiled at the memory, "Then he died saving Leia and Solo and their two kids. Nothing mattered any more. Queen Rumbar had huge expectations for me. Can you see me in a dress, being nice to people? No. Queenship was not for me." She laughed softly, sagging into the bed, "After Chewbaca died, I went a little crazy. I ran away from the wookiee throne, and met him."

"Who?" Crystal asked. She was telling the truth.

"Crimson," Bia continued, "he was dying, and he needed me to be me, not like Queen Rumbar who wanted me to be a perfect Princess. There were some serious political needs that I couldn't do in my grief. I saved him, giving him a part of myself for him to rest."

"That sounds like a sanatorian," Sabine said, leaning in the doorway, "the way you say that you gave him a part of yourself for him to rest in."

"He is," Bia replied, "I assume that you're Sabine?" Sabine nodded. "Sit with us and listen."

Sabine sat. "Just out of curiosity, how did you even find a sanatorian? I thought they were all locked up."

"Crimson escaped. And the escaping part was what almost killed him," Bia said.

"But what about you?" Sabine asked, "I read the prisoner files, and you were in that cell for months. How did he not drain your life force? All sanatorian's will drain a life force in a day, but what you're saying is that you have kept him with you for months?"

Bia nodded, "He's been draining me slowing out of necessity. When he's near death, he takes a little bit, just enough to keep him going for a little bit. It's not like he was doing anything to drain his energy faster."

"So how do you feed him then? Anything would take a lot to fill him up again," Sabine said.

"You feed him the blood of your victims, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Bia said.

"That's a lot of victims," Sabine said, sitting down and letting the door shut behind her, "You would need a constant stream of souls. Isn't there something you could do to give him a body again?"

Bia nodded, "From what I've read and heard from him, I need an innocent life to give up their whole being for him. I can't do that, my will is too strong, and I couldn't do that to an innocent soul. I'm pretty sure that he's holding back most of the pain that I should have. While you may think that that's a good thing, but I'm always in pain. Maybe that's why I'm so comfortable giving pain, because it has made me who I am." She shuddered, "I know that he's trying not to kill me all the time with this hard inhibit thing, so we're living at a minimum. Even the thought of letting somebody suffer like I do from Crimson, it makes it hard to swallow."

"It's amazing that you have survived with him this long without loosing your mind," Sabine said in wonder.

"Oh, I have," Bia said, "It's just that when you know that you're mad, it's easier to hide it."

Kanan tried not to fall to the ground against the door. If they knew that he was listening in, he would be in deep trouble. Ever since the Jedi Order was killed off, everybody's lives had turned sour. He had heard Bia's whole story, and it made him want to throw up. How could a child of eighteen have suffered so much? How could these children be allowed to grow up this fast? Crystal. Kanan stepped away. From what Crystal has told him, she's basically been a parent to Ezra since she was five. He could barely handle the kid sometimes. When he was a kid... Things were so much more different. He didn't have this type of life at their age.

Kanan felt Hera's arms wrap around him. "Go to sleep, love," Hera whispered, "If you need to talk, I'll be right over."

Kanan let himself be led towards his bedroom where Hera tucked him in, like what he would think a mother would. He closed his eyes, finally letting the flashes of memory of Order 66 fly before his eyes. So much has changed. Soon, Kanan was asleep.

"I guess we should go to bed," Bia said, climbing up to the top bunk. "Night ladies."

Crystal curled up in a pile of blankets on the floor, "Night Bia," she said.

"Night," Sabine moaned, crashing into her own bunk.

All three girls soon fell asleep, deep in the rhythm of the beating heart of deep space.

At that moment, Ezra was also falling asleep, oblivious to what events had just transpired, or what information the Inquisitor had just gained.

* * *

"Excellent," the Inquisitor said, "Soon, the Master and his Padawans will be in my hands, and this time, they will not escape."

 **As I edit this, I realize that Han Solo and Leia Organa are small people and most definitely do not have 2 children together. I like to think that Bia's partnership with Crimson took her to the Rebel's era and they are beating up the Empire together or something. IDK. Come up with your own ideas or something, I really don't want to deal with it at the moment.**


	18. Chapter 18 Awake

Once Crystal had closed her eyes, she knew that it was a terrible mistake. Even before she was asleep, she was already in her nightmare.

She was in the cell, and the Inquisitor was outside her door. She hadn't eaten in two days, and she was shaking with cold. The doors opened, creating a frigid breeze that penetrated Crystal's bare legs. She was wearing a small shift, which she curled up in even more as he walked in. "Well, Crystal," he said softly, "What are you going to talk to me about today?"

Crystal shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling. She knew once he saw them, she wouldn't be fed today either. There is no mercy for the weak.

The Inquisitor leaned in close, his breath hot on her cheek. "Tell me the story again."

Crystal raised her head. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who hated all the mean people in the world," she smiled as his face turned red, "She decided one day that it was her destiny to rid the world of all the mean people in the world. When she thought she was done, a bird came from the sky and said to her, 'Look in the mirror, and tell me what you see.' The girl did, and replied, 'I see an accomplished woman, who achieved her dream." At the bird's insistence, she looked closer, and screamed, 'There's a monster there.' After she surveyed her surroundings, she realized that she was all alone, and the monster that she saw was herself in the mirror. She didn't know what to do, so the bird said, 'You said that your destiny is to kill all the mean people in the world, right?' The girl nodded, and threw herself off the cliff. As she fell, she smiled, knowing now that there were no more mean people in the world. But then she was sad as she realized that she would not be part of it."

The Inquisitor slapped her across the cheek. "Not that story. Tell me about the boy."

Crystal laughed, lightly touching the spot where he slapped her. "I get to eat tonight. You became weak in your anger before I became weak in mine. Give me your food, now."

"Tell me about the boy," he repeated.

Crystal crossed her arms, "You said on your honor that if you hit me before I showed any weakness, I would eat. Now food, gimme."

"I didn't say that," the Inquisitor said.

"Liar," Crystal said, pulling out a piece of paper, "and since you lied, I get to fight you. It says it right here I this paper that you signed." She passed him the paper.

The Inquisitor read the paper, and stared at his signature at the bottom. "A fight to the death it is," he said, sighing.

Crystal stood up. "Let's do this."

He laughed loudly. "You are chained to a wall. You haven't eaten in two days, and you want to fight a Sith, one who is born to be a master at fighting."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Crystal lunged, tackling him. The Inquisitor fell hard to the ground, smacking his head on the wall. While he was dazed, Crystal took his light saber and cut off her chains. Before she finished though, her feet were swept up underneath her. The Inquisitor had kicked her feet off the ground. Crystal didn't drop the light saber, but ignited it, swinging it around. "Give me my food," she growled, lowering the light saber to his face, "Before I burn your face off."

The Inquisitor stared at her. "Cheater."

Crystal slowly moved his light saber down his front, "Or maybe I can cut off one of your arms. Like you said, I haven't eaten in two days. My hand might just slip," she let it slip closer to his chest, burning off a piece of his black armor, "Give me my food. Maybe you'll get what you want tomorrow."

The Inquisitor closed his eyes, smiling. "Should've killed me when you had the chance." He tore the light saber out of her hands with the force while simultaneously shoving her back against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. He leaped forward, right up close to Crystal. "You'll get your food, as soon as you tell me about the boy. Or maybe," he mocked her previous tone, "My hand might just slip, and you'll have to say good bye to your arm for the rest of your life."

Crystal swallowed. She had pushed the boundaries far enough. "His name is Ezra," she began.

Crystal sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. With quick glances, she looked around the room. Sabine's paintings were still up on the wall. Sabine and Bia were happily asleep. She grabbed at her feet and wrists, praying that the heavy cuffs weren't there. With a relieved sigh, she lied back down on her blankets. It was just a dream. Crystal frowned. Or was it a memory? She didn't really remember telling the Inquisitor about Ezra, or fighting him, but she really didn't remember much about when she was his prisoner.

Shakily, Crystal stood up, wrapped a blanket around herself, and walked out of the room. Who could she talk to? Kanan was probably asleep. Hera wouldn't really know what to say. She didn't know Zeb well at all. Crystal turned toward the door across from hers. She needed to talk to Ezra. Letting her free hand rise, she knocked on his door. What was she doing? Ezra probably wouldn't want to see her. He's been working really hard. But it was too late.

The door opened, revealing Ezra just wearing pants. His dark hair was more out of place than usual. "Crystal?" He asked sleepily.

Crystal stood there. "Ezra, I need your help. Do you think you could spare some time to listen, or should I wait?"

Ezra yawned. "Come on in. It's a little messy, so be careful. Sit on the bed and talk." He opened the door wider, revealing a tool covered floor illuminated by a light on the wall.

Crystal carefully stepped toward the bed, sitting on it. Taking a deep breath, she began, "I don't know if it was a dream or a memory."

Ezra grabbed a piece of metal, screwing it into place on a cylinder looking thing. "What do you think?" Crystal asked him.

Ezra looked up at Crystal, his face stretched with worry. "It seems way too realistic to be a dream. I'm pretty sure that it was a memory, but I suggest asking Kanan about it. Do it when he's awake and had his breakfast and morning yelling first though. If he seems calm, then it's a good time to ask him."

Crystal nodded. "Thanks Ezra." She yawned, curling up on the bed.

Ezra laughed softly, turning down the lights. Some days, he wondered who was taking care of whom. The thing sparked in his hands and Ezra swore under his breath.

When Crystal woke up, she felt as calm as she had ever been before Ezra left. Her feet fell off the bed. Hm. That wasn't right. Bed. I don't sleep on beds. Crystal's eyes snapped open. Parts were scattered all along the room. Ezra was right next to her feet, snoring softly. Slowly, Crystal stood up, and carefully made her way out of the room. Once she was out, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Zeb asked.

Crystal squeaked, turned quickly. Zeb was right behind her as Ezra's doors closed with a hiss. "I need to ask Kanan something? He's in the rec room right?" She asked quickly.

Zeb grunted. Crystal took off toward the rec room, hoping that it was just Kanan in there. She had just woken up, and the day was already going downhill.

Crystal stepped through the doors to the rec room softly. Looking around, she saw Kanan sitting there, playing a game with Chopper. "Kanan?" Crystal asked softly.

Kanan looked up as Chooper cheered. "Yes?"

"How do you tell the difference between a dream and a memory?"

Kanan patted the seat next to him. "It's difficult and complicated. What did you see?"

Crystal sat, and told him her dream.

When she was finished, Kanan was silent, stroking his beard. "It sounds more like a memory than a dream. I thank you for telling me this."

"But is it a memory?" Crystal asked.

Kanan closed his eyes, letting his hand fall from his chin. "It probably is. It is possible to manipulate dreams, but not memories."

Crystal sighed, "What else have I forgotten?"

Kanan turned to her. "While it may be nicer to let your dreams reveal the memories that you have lost, I might know a way to retrieve them right now. It's not pleasant in the slightest, and it's done more harm than good most of the time from what I remember."

Crystal glanced at the door. The need to know boiled in her gut. Just what had happened to her in that cell? "If I let them reveal themselves in my dreams, how will I tell dream from memory?"

"It would be time consuming, confusing, and the possibility of getting them wrong is pretty high." Kanan said, "But with this way, you will be able to tell if it works out for you. Do you want to?"

"Have you done this to someone before?"

Kanan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Does myself count?"

Crystal couldn't tear her gaze from the floor. This could be a terrible idea. But… she felt she had to know, no matter what could happen to her. Knowledge is power and power over yourself is key. Crystal turned to him. "Do it," she said, "Do it right now before I change my mind."

Kanan nodded, and with some reluctance, put his finger tips to her temples.

His fingertips were soft and warm, but the rush of memories overwhelmed the girl, flashing before her so fast she couldn't really take them in. It was like a hologram of her life. Yet, and they passed through, she realized they had always been there. Just hidden. Crystal bit her lip, containing a scream. This was her life? She knew it was bad but not like this. Crystal tore herself away from him once it was done, gasping for breath. It couldn't be. She shouldn't even be alive. Tears leaked from her eyes against her control. There was no way she could've forgotten information like that. Too horrifying.

Kanan sat there, watching Crystal break down. Softly, he said, "It's a lot to take in. You can sleep in my room. No one will bother you." His large hands hesitated before falling to his lap. "I'm sorry Crystal." He stood up, reaching for her shoulders.

Crystal stood up shakily, avoiding his hands. She will not be touched. She let herself be led towards his bedroom though, his hands ghosting at her back. She didn't register the blankets wrapped around her, but she was grateful for how tight it was. Once she was tucked in on the bed, she let her walls fall down. Tears ran freely while sobs racked her body. She wanted to scream, but it would draw attention to herself. She curled up, still sobbing, where she eventually fell asleep somehow.

Luckily, Crystal did not dream, even though the words of the Inquisitor haunted her mind. "You can't hide, little girl. When Ezra is in my hands, I will torture him until he can barely think, then I will show him where I keep his parents. Then he will be mine, with his Master dead by his hands at my feet. You will wish you were dead, and then you will be mine too."


	19. Chapter 19 The Lightsaber

When Crystal finally calmed down enough to think clearly, and to clear her mind of the haunting words of the Inquisitor, she stood up, looking around. Kanan's room was bare, empty of any sort of life. The room of a soldier. Crystal yawned, and stepped outside the doors. It was silent in the hallway, but Crystal thought nothing of it.

When she arrived at the rec room, everybody was just sitting around. "What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Ezra's almost ready," Sabine whispered, patting the seat next to her.

Crystal risked a glance at Kanan, who was obviously trying not to bore holes into her skin. Crystal sat next to Bia, and waited for Ezra to show them his light saber.

"Kid's been at it for weeks," Zeb said, "I want my room back."

"I wonder what it looks like," Sabine said.

"From all the spare parts we have lying around? It's not going to look like much," Zeb said.

"I gave him some of my personal parts," Hera said.

"So did I," Kanan added.

"I added in an extra part or two," Sabine said.

"He likes building stuff out of nothing," Crystal said quietly, "It's one of his strong suits."

"Who is this kid?" Bia asked, "Won't he be at least a little nervous with another person he doesn't know to watch him present?"

"Maybe at first," Crystal replied, "But once he gets to know you, you'll be friends. He's my neighbor, and we grew up together. You'll like him I think."

Ezra stepped through the doors. He looked really excited.

"Is it ready?" Kanan asked.

Ezra smiled deviously, "It is. I think that you should be the first one to check it out."

"Great Rumbar," Bia breathed, "He's hot."

Crystal barely contained a snicker at Bia's small comment. She watched eagerly as Ezra handed Kanan a cylinder object with a square handle.

Kanan cradled the thing in his hands carefully. He found the button on the side, and pushed it. A beautiful light blue blade of light appeared from the hilt. Kanan smiled, pressing the button again, turning it off. "It suits you."

Ezra grinned in return, taking it back and handing it to Crystal. He glanced at Bia quickly while Crystal gently took the light saber from his hands. The handle doubled the width of the hilt, and Crystal let her hand slide neatly under it. It was the perfect size for Ezra, even when his hands got bigger. "Beautiful," Crystal breathed, turning it in her hands, "This is most definitely you." She handed it back to her neighbor, trying not to look like she was going to cry. He was growing up.

Bia stood, holding out her hand, "I'm Bia, I got rescued a few day or two ago. You are?"

Ezra clipped the light saber to his belt. "Ezra. Nice to meet you Bia." He shook her hand.

Crystal stood. This was getting really hard. Slowly, she inched herself out of everybody's eyesight, and went out the door to one of the hallways. Ezra was growing up. She knew that. Soon, she wouldn't be able to protect him. He would be protecting her. Crystal gripped the wall for support, gasping for air. What was she going to do if she wasn't protecting him? Crystal slid into the Phantom. How could she protect him from the Inquisitor and seeing his parents broken in front of him when he was becoming like Kanan? Crystal closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. If Ezra was going to become a full fledged Jedi, then she was going to have to become one too. Crystal once again dried her tears, and wiped her face clean of sorrow.

Crystal walked out of the Phantom confidently. There was no way the Inquisitor was going to torture Ezra like he had tortured her. When she had stepped through the doors to the rec room, Ezra looked up at her. His face made a small smile, then resumed his conversation with Bia. Crystal stood there in the shadows, looking at everybody in the room. Even though she had only known these people for a week or two, they were already her family. Crystal sat down in the corner with a smile on her face. If this was her family, then she would help take care of it.

Ezra was happy that he was done building his light saber. It had been a lonely week. He had too much time to think about what happened in the temple. Once he was done talking to the strange girl called Bia, he glanced at Crystal sitting in the corner by herself, hugging her knees like she always did when they were little. Crystal had taken care of him for so long, and he was really thankful for that. However, now it was time for him to take care of her. It's what his Dad would have done.

Ezra straightened. What was it that Dad always said? Ezra's eyes closed as he tried to remember the words. His stomach dropped to the floor. "I," he stammered out loud, "I forgot something." He gestured towards the already familiar weight of his new light saber. Just as quickly, he ran towards the gun turret. He jumped into the seat, already thankful for the silence. He racked his brain, searching for the familiar words his Dad always used to say. They weren't there. Ezra gasped for breath. All the repeated sayings were from Kanan or Crystal. His Dad was now just a man that took care of him before he met these guys.

Ezra's hands gripped the seat of the chair. Pain flared in his knuckles as he struggled to remember. In the silence, he felt, rather than heard the footsteps of Crystal's boots on the metal flooring. He felt her standing right behind him, and could imagine the look of concentration on her face as she struggled for the right words to say.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked softly, gripping Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra took a deep breath. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Forgot what Dad used to say to me all the time," Ezra said quickly. "He's dead, and I've forgotten. I need to know. Is there any way that I can remember again?" The hand on his shoulder gripped him tightly.

Remembering. Crystal's hand clenched. "I know that you want to remember, but sometimes," Crystal took a deep breath, "Sometimes, remembering isn't as pretty as it should be. You should ask Kanan about it though."

Ezra turned to Crystal, whose eyes were full of turmoil. "Did you find a way to remember?"

Crystal nodded, biting her lip. Her eyes burned again. Ezra grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap. Crystal's eyes closed. Just like when they were kids. Ezra's arms automatically went around her waist, pulling her close to him. This was his job. To comfort Crystal when she was sad. He didn't need to know what it was about, he just needed to be there for her.

At that moment, Ezra swore to himself that he would be the one to take care of them. The time of Crystal being the parent was over. Now that he had a light saber and power to protect everyone, it was his turn.


End file.
